ANJO NEGRO
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: E se Harry , sim tivesse sabido do Mundo Mágico antes de ir a Hogwarts? E se já tivesse aprendido magia? Mas quem? Como? Tradução Original de: Zayde Lupin
1. O Conhecedor da Verdade

-/-/-/-/-

_Anjo Negro_

**Sumário: **E se Harry , sim tivesse sabido do Mundo Mágico antes de ir a Hogwarts? E se já tivesse aprendido magia? Mas quem? Como?

**Notas da Autora: **Nada aqui escrito me pertence. As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, mas a fanfic é da autoria de Zayde Lupin, cujo titulo original é 'Ángel Negro'.

* * *

_**Capítulo Um – **O Conhecedor da Verdade_

**D**eixou de pressionar o seu anel, respirou profundamente duas vezes e, com uma calma aparentada, subiu ao quarto da sua mãe.

Esperava, ou melhor, desejava que estivesse a dormir. Silenciosamente, acercou-se á habitação, chamou suavemente á porta e entreabriu-a.

Dormia.

Um suspiro de alívio surgiu de entre os seus lábios e, lentamente, acercou-se a ela. Inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na fronte.

- Mãe. – sussurrou. Adorava-a, dava igual quão fria ou calculadora fosse, adorava-a.

Ergueu-se novamente, abandonou a habitação. Não tinha tempo que perder.

Dirigiu-se ao salão e ali escondeu a sua preciosa mercadoria, não podia destruí-la; no fundo era um covarde orgulhoso, mas entre tantos objectos ninguém a notaria. Antes de sair de ali, os seus olhos pousaram na árvore familiar e, instantaneamente, buscou-se nela.

Ali estava.

Regulus Arcturus.

A seu lado, ninguém. Borrado. Sirius.

Tinha-se despedido da sua mãe, porque não ia fazê-lo do seu irmão?

Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho, pluma e tinta da primeira gaveta do móvel e iniciou a sua escritura, não obstante, antes de poder terminá-la, uns ruídos no andar de baixo chamaram a sua atenção.

Tinham chegado.

Ás pressas, finalizou e escondeu a sua carta; não sabia como, mas estava seguro de que Sirius a encontraria. Pressionou com força o anel na sua mão e desapareceu.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape e Narcissa Malfoy entraram nesse momento pela porta. 

- Não está aqui.

- Mas esteve, faz um nada. – comentou Bellatrix, vendo a tinta ainda molhada.

- Podia ser de qualquer outro membro da familia. – sugeriu Severus.

As irmãs Black riram suavemente.

- Claro. – a ironia acompanhava as palavras de Narcissa. – Á tia Walburga sempre lhe encantou a palavra 'escrita'.

- Deixemo-nos de jogos. – Bellatrix voltava a fazer gala das suas capacidades de mando. – Temos que encontrá-lo e eliminá-lo. _De certeza que está na sua casinha de solteiro. _

Dizendo isto, desapareceu com uma gargalhada que faria tremer ao mesmo Senhor Tenebroso. Severus acercou-se a Narcissa, que pulsando o anel, fez com que desaparecessem.

* * *

Apareceu directamente na casa que tinha naquele bairro muggle. Ali reinava a paz. 

Serviu-se de um copo do seu melhor brandy e sentou-se a esperá-los.

Não temia a morte.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange apareceu no jardim traseiro da casa do seu primo. A sua irmã e Snape não tardaram em unir-se a ela.

* * *

Já estavam ali. 

Um sorriso tristeza desenhou-se nos seus lábios.

* * *

As luzes estavam apagadas, mas estava li, esperando-lhes. Sabiam-no. 

Com as suas varinhas, acercaram-se á porta traseira.

- _Alohomora. _

A porta abriu-se de golpe.

- _Lumus._

Todas as luzes se acenderam, permitindo-lhes ver, sentado, justamente diante da porta, a sua tarefa.

* * *

Uma cara de diversão, nada típica nele, desenhou-se no seu rosto. 

Bebeu um pouco do seu copo e disse:

- Esperava-vos. Mas, passem, passem, não fiquem á porta.

Bellatrix pôde sentir como o ódio crescia dentro dela fazia aquele ser do mesmo sangue que o seu, que ousava burlasse deles.

- _CRUCIO_! – gritou, com toda a intenção de fazer-lhe gritar de dor.

Regulus ficou tenso ao sentir a dor da maldição, mas não ia deixar que um só grito escapasse dos seus lábios.

O copo de brandy estalou entre as suas mãos.

Começou a contorcer-se no solo.

A maldição não parava.

Quando já não podia mais, a maldição deteve-se.

Pôde ver Bellatrix inclinar-se sobre ele e sussurrar-lhe:

- Vais morrer, traidor! – e o seu destino. – _Avada Kedavra_!

* * *

Obscuridade e silêncio, isso era tudo o que havia ao seu redor. Obscuridade e silêncio. 

E de pronto, uma voz:

- Regulus Arcturus Black, como único conhecedor da verdade, foste destinado a ser o mestre do Salvador.

- O Salvador? – sussurrou.

- Sim, aquele que derrotará o Senhor Obscuro, o Anjo Negro.

- Anjo Negro.

- Um jovem de nobre coração e terrível futuro, com o poder da vida e da morte.

- E como o encontrarei?

- Ele acudir-te-á, sem saber, sem conhecer e tu ensinar-lhe-ás. Boa sorte, conhecedor da verdade.

Obscuridade e silêncio de novo.

-/-/-/-/-


	2. O Salvador

**Anjo Negro**

_Pandora N. Black

* * *

**Sumário: **E se Harry , sim tivesse sabido do Mundo Mágico antes de ir a Hogwarts? E se já tivesse aprendido magia? Mas quem? Como?_

**Notas da Autora: **Nada aqui escrito me pertence. As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, mas a fanfic é da autoria de Zayde Lupin, cujo título original é 'Ángel Negro'.

_**

* * *

Capítulo Dois –** O Salvador

* * *

_

Era um parque sempre cheio de gente, não importava que hora fosse, sempre havia alguém. Parecia que cada quem tinha o seu horário. Pelas manhãs era a horas dos anciãos, á hora da comida pertencia aos trabalhadores dos arredores, pelas tardes aos mais pequenos e, a partir do anoitecer aos jovens e mendigos. A todo o mundo lhe gostava aquele parque.

Eram cerca das quatro da tarde, hora dos meninos e, como cada tarde, a senhora Dursley levava a jogar o seu adorado filho e sobrinho; deixava-os ali com outros meninos e, depois, ia com as outras mães a tomar algo a casa de uma delas, até que, pouco antes do anoitecer, voltavam ao parque para recolher os pequenos.

Essa era e sempre havia sido o costume em Privet Drive, ao fim e ao cabo, ali todos se conheciam.

As mães já não estavam e os pequenos jogavam, tudo estava bem, disse para si uma estranha desconhecida com estranhas roupas de cor de céu, não obstante o seu sobrolho cruzou-se ligeiramente ao ver um pequeno menino jogando só, o _Anjo_.

Acercou-se a ele, na realidade, era ele o motivo da sua presença ali, o seu treino havia de começar.

- Olá, pequeno.

Estava delgado, demasiado delgado. Havia que solucioná-lo.

- Boas tardes, senhora. – saudou o pequeno, pondo-se em pé.

Era educado, havia que reconhecer, algo que alegar em favor desses mortais. A desconhecida sorriu amavelmente.

- Deseja algo, senhora? – perguntou o menino, ao ver que não dizia nada.

- Oh! Desculpa, pequeno. Só queria dizer-te uma coisa que quero que escutes com atenção e não esqueças, ser-te-á útil: _"Ás vezes, as coisas que mais temem a gente ao nosso redor, são as coisas mais seguras para nós."_ Entendeste?

- _"As coisas que mais temem a gente ao nosso redor são as mais seguras para nós."_ – repetiu o esmeraldino.

A mulher sorriu ao pequeno, novamente.

- Isso é. – a mulher juntou as suas mãos e ao tornar a abri-las, um delicioso gelado apareceu entre elas e entregando ao rapazinho: - Isto é para ti.

- Obrigado, senhora. – disse o rapaz, tomando-o entre as suas mãos sem poder desprender os olhos dele.

- De nada, _Anjo Negro_.

O rapazinho levantou os olhos, estranho pelo nome por qual lhe havia chamado, mas já não havia ninguém, coisa que acabou de surpreende-lo.

* * *

Duddley Dursley já estava cansado daquele jogo aborrecido, não era divertido jogar aos piratas se não havia tubarões de onde atirar os traidores. Assim que levantou os seus olhos buscando um novo jogo, quando viu o seu brinquedo favorito. O seu primo. Parecia que falava com alguém mas estava só, era tão raro!

Decidido a dar-lhe uns bons golpes, Duddley dedicou-se a reunir os seus amigos. Prontamente, seis rapazinhos dirigiam-se ao outro de cabelo azeviche, com o organizador á cabeça.

Ao acercar-se, deram-se conta que o solitário menino estava comendo um apetecível gelado.

- Ei, Potter! – chamaram. – De onde sacaste isso? Nós também queremos um.

O pequeno levantou-se do solo, sentindo o perigo.

- Deu-me a mulher que estava aqui falando comigo. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Contigo não havia ninguém, mentiroso! O que se passa é que não queres dar-nos a nós! Agora, verás!

Os meninos começaram a correr atrás do pequeno que, com a sua precipitação, tinha deixado cair o apreciado doce.

* * *

A velha mansão levava mais de sete anos desabitada, ou ao menos isso se creia, já que o seu antigo dono, um jovem bastante estranho que conheciam pelas suas esporádicas visitas á casa, não se havia visto nem dentro nem fora dela por muitos anos.

Não obstante ao medo que aquele lugar havia provocado, não havia sido esquecido, ainda fazia já muitos anos que não se escutavam gritos, nem luzes surgiam da casa, nem gente estranha que entrava e saía.

As autoridades tinham tentado em diversas ocasiões entrar na casa, mas nunca tinham podido passar da porta de ferro exterior, já fosse por estranhas urgências que lhes vinham á mente ou, simplesmente, que não importava o que fizessem a porta nunca se abriria. Também tinham tentado entrar saltando o outro lado da cerca, ou deixar-se cair ao outro lado, mas tudo era inútil. A casa era inacessível.

Nunca estava desabitada, ao menos não de todo, pois o jovem, que não era um ser humano, mas tão-pouco um fantasma, habitava aquela mansão. Esperando.

Justamente nesses momentos, lia, na biblioteca, no terceiro piso, quando sem saber porquê dirigiu a sua mirada fazia o exterior. Desde ali, por essas janelas, podia-se observar o grande parque, com o seu esplêndido lago, as suas grandes arvores, os seus animais e a sua gente.

Mas, o que chamou a atenção do estranho ser, não foi nada disso; foi um grupo de rapazinhos que pareciam perseguir ao outro.

- Muggles. – foi o sussurro de desprezo que surgiu dos seus lábios.

Já estava por voltar ao seu livro, quando o perseguido, buscando um lugar seguro, se dirigiu até á casa. As portas abriram-se, deixando passar o pequeno, mas não aos demais.

O _Salvador_ havia chegado.

* * *

Harry corria com todas as suas forças, mas parecia que Duddley e o seu bando estavam hoje muito mais decididos a apanhá-lo que nunca. Estava praticamente decidido a desistir quando viu ao longe o velho casarão. Agora sim, estava perdido. Ou entrava na casa embruxada ou entregava-se.

As palavras da desconhecida voltaram á sua mente: _"Ás vezes, as coisas que mais temem a gente ao nosso redor são as mais seguras para nós."_ Havia-se referido ao casarão que todo o mundo temia?

Desesperado, dirigiu-se a ele.

A porta abriu-se, como recebendo-o. Estava a salvo.

* * *

Desde o alto de uma árvore, invisível para todos, a estranha desconhecida sorriu; por agora tudo havia sido um êxito.

Um jovem apareceu a seu lado.

- Tudo bem, irmãzinha?

A desconhecida cabeceou, afirmativamente, sorrindo.

- Vamos, temos que falar com Pai. – disse a jovem desaparecendo.

O jovem dirigiu a sua mirada fazia a casa donde o pequeno se dirigia.

- Boa sorte, _Anjo_. – sorrindo, ele também desapareceu.

* * *

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

_**Scheila Potter: **Oie! Fico muito contente que tenhas apreço pela fanfic, mas não é a mim que deves dar as graças, apenas a Zayde Lupin, a autora original. A respeito á shipper, ainda não há informações relativas a esse respeito. Há que aguardar. Kiss. _

_**Tata C. Evans: **Hello, girl! Agradeço-te imenso o entusiástico comentário e fazes-me feliz ao saber que és fã das minhas histórias. Bye!

* * *

_

* * *

**Então?! Os reviews?? Continuo á espera, jovens!**

**_Pandora N. Black_**

**_02 De Março de 2007_**


	3. Encontros E Explicações

_Anjo Negro_

**Sumário: **E se Harry, sim tivesse sabido do Mundo Mágico antes de ir a Hogwarts? E se já tivesse aprendido magia? Mas quem? Como?

**Notas da Autora: **Nada aqui escrito me pertence. As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, mas a fanfic é da autoria de Zayde Lupin, cujo título original é 'ÁngelNegro'.

* * *

_**Capítulo Três – **Encontros E Explicações

* * *

J**ustamente quando Regulus chegou ao final das escadas, a porta de entrada abriu-se, deixando passar um menino. **_

**Sem sequer dizer-lhe a palavra, só com uma fria mirada, indicou-lhe que lhe seguira e dirigiram-se á pequena biblioteca da planta baixa. **

**A habitação era pequena, com algumas estantes cheias de livros e, no centro, uma mesa com duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado. **

**E estiveram ali, sentados, olhando-se, observando-se mutuamente, em silêncio. Até que o pequeno tomou a iniciativa pela primeira vez, não sabia porquê, mas naquela casa, com aquele homem, sentia-se seguro. **

**- Chamo-me Harry James Potter. **

**O seu interlocutor continuou em silêncio.** _Estúpido, _dizia-se a si mesmo. _Tantos magos como há no mundo e o salvador tinha que ser um Potter. _**As famílias Potter e Black eram e haviam sido sempre as mais ricas de Inglaterra não importava quanto aumentassem a sua fortuna outras famílias como os Malfoys ou os Lestranges, as suas fortunas nunca alcançariam nem metade do poder que possuíam os Potters ou os Blacks. **

**Era por isso que entre estas duas famílias existia uma antiga rivalidade para ver quem possuía mais, bastava que um membro da família Potter dissesse 'branco' para todos os Black dissessem 'negro'. Esse foi o principal motivo da eliminação de Sirius da árvore familiar e consequente expulsão da família, não foi simplesmente que tivesse fugido de casa, senão, melhor, para onde foi viver. E, agora ele, o ultimo Black leal, tinha que ensinar a Harry Potter, o ultimo Potter, segundo lhe haviam informado. **

**Não. **

**Não tinha que ensinar a Harry Potter.**

**Tinha que ensinar a Anjo Negro e este não distava demasiado de Regulus Black. **

**- O meu nome é Regulus Arcturus Black, Anjo Negro. **

**O pequeno olhou mais intensamente o seu interlocutor; era a segunda vez em pouco tempo que lhe chamavam por esse nome. **

**- Desculpe, Sr. Black, creio que se confunde. Eu não sou Anjo Negro, o meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter. **

**Um ligeiro sorriso de suficiência desenhou-se nos lábios do seu 'futuro' mestre. **

**- Sim, és um Potter, disso não há dúvida; mas tão-pouco há dúvidas de que és Anjo Negro, o Salvador. Mas, diz-me, Anjo, que sabes da magia?**

**- Magia?**

**Um suspiro saiu dos lábios do Conhecedor da Verdade. Aquilo ia ser difícil, muito difícil. **

* * *

**Harry corria pelo parque, eram quase as seis, tinha que chegar com os demais meninos antes que tia Petunia chegasse com as outras mães ou se enfadaria muitíssimo e teria problemas. **

**Apesar disso, não podia tirar da cabeça o homem da casa embruxada e a sua estranha conversa.**

_FlAsHbAcK_

_- Sim, Anjo, a magia existe. E tanto tu como eu formamos parte desse mundo, o Mundo Mágico. _

_Uma cara de profunda confusão desenhou-se no rosto de Harry, como reacção, um sorriso de superioridade expressou-se, de novo, no rosto de Regulus. _

_- Vais dizer-te, então, que não és um mago? Ou que, acaso, a teu redor não ocorrem coisas estranhas?_

_Tinha razão, tinha que ter razão, porque se não era isso, como explicava o do cabelo da professora? E o encolhimento daquele jersey?_

_- Tenho razão, verdade? Um exemplo poderia ser o que ocorreu esta manhã no pequeno-almoço, não? _

_Essa mesma manhã tinha-se despistado um pouco na cozinha e, por isso, havia queimado o bacon do pequeno-almoço, mas no momento de servi-lo, milagrosamente, estava no seu lugar. _

_- Então, és um mago ou não?_

_-Sim, creio. _

_Um sorriso ligeiro apareceu por um segundo nos seus lábios pela indecisão do pequeno._

_- Pois, então, Anjo, deixa-me contar uma história, a tua história, nossa história, a história de um mago obscuro, Lord Voldemort, que por defender uma pureza de sangue que nem sequer possuía, provocou uma guerra terrível no nosso mundo, um mago que solo tu pudeste deter de momente, e ao que deves estar preparado para voltar a enfrentar._

_FiM dO fLaShBaCk_

**Com tudo isto havia chegado com o resto dos meninos justo a tempo. Naqueles momentos as mães começavam a chamar os seus filhos e ele acercou-se á tia Petunia. Petunia Dursley pegou na mão do seu 'pequeno bombonzinho' e ignorando o seu sobrinho dirigiu-se para a sua casa. **

**Harry seguiu-os perdendo-se de novo nos seus pensamentos que, em nenhum momento, deixaram de girar em redor da conversa com o Senhor Black. **

_FlAsHbAcK_

_- Há duas classes de pessoas. – dizia Regulus. – Com magia e sem magia. Sem magia: os muggles, que são gente não mágica filhos de gente não mágica; e os squibs, que são gente não mágica mas de pais mágicos. Entendes, Anjo?_

_Se compreendia? Bom, tendo em conta que acabava de descobrir que era um mago, que havia destruído um senhor Obscuro, que o senhor com que falava realmente não estava vivo e infinidade de coisas mais, sim, isso entendia, o que não acabava de entender era porquê ele. De todas as formas, cabeceou afirmativamente. _

_- Bem. Gente mágica: os Sangue Puro, que são magos desde que se tem consciência da sua existência, o teu pai e eu somos destes; os Meio Sangue, que são magos mas dos quais um dos pais é mago; e, finalmente, os filhos de muggles que são magos filhos de gente não mágica, tua mãe era filha de muggles. _

_FiM dO fLaShBaCk_

**Havia outra coisa que não terminou de entender, se o seu pai era um sangue puro e a sua mãe filha de muggles, ele o que era? Um três quartos de sangue?**

**Não pôde dar mais voltas porque naqueles momentos chegaram a casa dos Dursleys. Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao peito, ali, escondido debaixo da sua camisa estava um colar do dragão negro.

* * *

**

**Meio adormecido ainda se dirigiu á cozinha e, como todas as manhãs, abriu o frigorifico esperando encontrá-lo vazio, mas, qual foi a sua surpresa ao dar-se conta de que na realidade estava cheio de nutritivos e saborosos alimentos. **

**Alargou a sua mão (realmente não necessitava comer, pois não estava vivo, mas logo de mais de seis anos sem saborear nada, nasceu-lhe água na boca ante a simples visão de comida), pegou numa deliciosa maçã e deu-lhe uma dentada.**

**Não necessitava de perguntar porque havia comida, sabia-o, era para Anjo. Ele também o havia notado, estava demasiado delgado, parecia muito débil e levava roupas de segunda mão. **

**Ademais era tímido e fechado em si mesmo, tinha muito trabalho que fazer, o melhor seria ir preparando tudo, o tempo caia-lhes em cima.

* * *

**

**Sentado afastado de todo o mundo num canto do pátio, não podia deixar de dar-lhe voltas á cabeça. **

_FlAsHbAcK_

_O senhor Black não havia parado de olhar um velho relógio de cuco que tinha na parede. Então, depois de olhar uma última vez para o relógio, tirou um embrulho do nada e entregou ao rapaz. _

_- Isto é para ti. – disse. _

_Abriu-o cuidadosamente; dentro, um colar de um dragão negro com uma corrente de um material que não podia reconhecer. _

_- Obrigado. _

_- Põe-o. _

_O menino fez o gesto de colocá-lo e o colar atou-se sozinho ao redor do seu pescoço. O relógio de cuco soou naqueles momentos. _

_O senhor Black observou-o e proferiu-lhe:_

_- É hora de ires, Anjo, ou meter-te-ás em problemas_

_Mecanicamente, dirigiu-se até á saída mas, antes de sair pela porta, ouviu a despedida. _

_- Até á manhã, Anjo._

_FiM dO fLaShBaCk_

**Deveria ir?**

**O timbre para regressar á ultima aula soou, como apressando-o para tomar uma decisão. **

**Tomou o colar na sua mão e apertou-o com força. **

**Iria. **

**Que podia perder?

* * *

**

_Resposta aos Reviews:_

**Scheila Potter **_Minha estimada amiga, fico muito feliz por saber que lhe agrada a história, mas lembro-lhe que não é minha, mas sim de Zayde Lupin. Ela é que teve a maravilhosa ideia. A respeito á sua pergunta dos casais, ainda não há ideia fixa. A mulher… A mulher não aparece nos próximos capítulo, creio, mas será que pode dizer-me quem julga que é a senhora? Só para confirmar com a autora…Vemo-nos brevemente. Kiss. _

**Lily Potter **_Oi querida! Que bom que gostou! Mas a história não é minha, mas sim de outra autora. Leia o aviso inicial. Aguardo o seu acompanhamento. E ainda bem que gostas. Kiss. _

**Gandalf Dumblemore **_Oie, cara! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Faz-me muito contente saber que aprecias as minhas fics. Um Kiss Big.

* * *

_

Pandora sorri friamente e encara a multidão de gente á sua frente.)

- Os meus reviews?


	4. Primeiras Aulas

**Anjo Negro**

Pandora N. Black

**¤¤¤¤**

**Capítulo IV ****– **_**Primeiras Aulas**_

**Dedicado A: **_**Scheila Malfoy Potter**_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**O **tímido rapaz entrou no jardim, sem dar-se conta que, de uma janela, o estranho individuo analisava todos os seus movimentos.

A porta da casa abriu-se ao acercar-se, permitindo-lhe a entrada que o moço aceitou com agrado. Mas, prontamente, lamentou a sua decisão.

Nada mais ao entrar, a porta cerrou-se ás suas costas silenciosa; sem deixar-se acobardar por tão simples feito, observou a seu redor.

Ninguém.

Mas, estava confiante, o senhor Black disse-lhe que fosse; a sua última frase ainda dava pela cabeça do pequeno: _"Até amanhã, Anjo"._ Não entendia porquê, mas sabia que ele era Anjo, Anjo Negro.

Decidiu-se por ir á habitação do dia anterior; não estava disposto a abandonar aquela casa que lhe oferecia uma oportunidade de sair do mundo horrível em que vivia, ao menos, tão cedo.

Atravessou o hall e, justamente quando passava pelo centro, diferente raios dirigiram-se até ele. Instintivamente, o menor deitou-se ao solo, cobriu a sua cabeça com as suas mãos e, sem saber como, criou uma cúpula protectora a seu redor.

Após um par de minutos, os raios terminaram e Regulus Black fez o seu acto de presença.

"Bons reflexos."

Ante o comentário, o rapaz levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, permitindo-lhe, assim, a entrada do seu professor no seu ângulo de visão. De novo, sem ter ideia de como o fez, a cúpula desapareceu.

"Ainda que não duvido que estás demasiado delgado para a tua idade, Anjo, agradeceríamos, a alfombra e eu próprio, que deixasses de utiliza-la como colchão; há muitos outros lugares mais aptos para fazer-se uma sesta que uma alfombra de pêlo de unicórnio que, ademais, dana-se com grande facilidade."

O rapaz, com umas cores ligeiras, levantou-se do solo e, silenciosamente, dispôs-se a seguir o senhor Black, que já abandonava o recinto.

Levou o garoto até á cozinha; na mesa da qual, repousavam toda a classe de alimentos que o menino começou a devorar, após o gesto afirmativo do adulto.

Estava seguro que não se havia enganado ao tomar a sua decisão.

_**X-X-X-X**_

Encontravam-se num quarto completamente vazio, sem cores, sem nada de nada, excepto a pequena janela no tecto; era a habitação perfeita para não distrair-se. Regulus fez aparecer duas cadeiras, uma mesa e uma pluma sobre esta. Tomaram assento.

"O primeiro que tens que aprender é controlar a tua magia, a fazer magia quando queiras e como queiras. Exactamente como fizeste antes para criares aquele escudo."

Anjo fez um gesto de incompreensão, quando criou ele um escudo? Aquilo deixou ainda mais surpreendido o Black.

"Quando foste 'atacado' á um bocado, a teu redor criaste um escudo protector, ou melhor dito, uma cúpula; não te deste conta?"

O pequeno negou, lentamente, com a cabeça.

"Bem, então, começaremos pelo princípio. É simples, só tens de canalizar a tua magia para o que quiseres fazer." Diante da cara de dúvida do garotinho, sem ter muito claro porquê, Regulus sentiu a necessidade de tranquilizá-lo. "Não te preocupes, iniciaremos por algo básico; faz levitar esta pluma."

Anjo fitou a pluma por uns segundo e tornou a olhar o senhor Black; falava a sério?

"Vá lá! Os duendes oferecerão ouro quando tu te decidas!"

Dizia a sério.

Anjo centrou toda a sua atenção á pluma, tentando que ela se levanta-se da superfície da mesa.

"Se é necessário, utiliza os teus sentimentos, como quando fazes com magia acidental; utiliza a ira, a alegria; o que quiseres, para começar."

Escutou o conselho de Regulus e, então, todos os gritos, golpes e insultos recebidos nos últimos anos encheram a sua mente, fazendo com que um grande sentimento de raiva invadisse o seu interior.

PLASH!!!

Todos os cristais da janela estalaram em mil pedaços e a pluma que tentou levitar, não era, agora, mais que um monte de cinza.

"Arpias e dragões!"

Regulus saiu da habitação; a onda de poder que havia desprendido do rapaz havia sido enorme; entrou na primeira habitação, rota; a seguinte, destruída; a seguinte, arruinada… Todas, todas as suas preciosas janelas partidas! Ia custar-lhe meses repará-las!

Uma ideia acudiu a sua mente, então, e, mais rápido que um nundu, dirigiu-se ao comedor. Defronte á porta fechada, deteve-se; entrava ou não? Cerrou os olhos com força e respirou profundamente; ele era um Black; abriu a porta ainda com os olhos fechados e entrou no espaço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, o seu jogo de pratos, a sua estranha colecção de cristal italiano, feita em migalhas e irreparável; sentou-se lentamente no solo, o seu último laço com a sua prima favorita, arrasado. Fechou os olhos.

Após um tempo, abriu-os novamente e recorreu com eles o aposento. Nenhuma peça pôde sobreviver á catástrofe. Elevou os olhos até ao tecto deixando a vista perdida, mas algo chamou a sua atenção. Na última estante, ao fundo, uma luz azulada brilhou. Levantou-se e acercou-se lá. Um copo inteiro.

Então, recordou o rapaz que deixou esquecido na habitação e rapidamente, sem tocar o copo, regressou a ela. A quem podia ocorrer o que podia acontecer àquele menino só!

Ademais, depois de tal libertação de magia, o pequeno devia estar esgotado!

Enganou-se.

Anjo estava sentado na mesma cadeira que antes e, frente a ele, a pluma regenerada levitava.

Silenciosamente, Regulus entrou na habitação e sentou-se; quando o rapaz se deu conta da sua presença, sorriu e assinalou-lhe a pluma.

"Consegui."

Regulus não pôde evitar sorrir.

_**X-X-X-X**_

Harry caminhava até ao nº 4 atrás da sua tia e o seu primo, com uma mochila invisível cheia de livros invisíveis e um grande sorriso visível que fez suspeitar a sua tia.

Podia fazer magia; era um mago! Nada podia aplacar a sua felicidade.

Essa noite, além de praticar a sua magia (que bem que lhe soou isso!), tinha que aprender as características, propriedades, definições, com que sim ou não se podiam misturar e a preparação dos cinquenta primeiros ingredientes do sue novo livro: «_Ingredientes, ingredientes e mais ingredientes_»; estava desejando pôr-se a estudar.

Ao dia seguinte, tocaram-lhe Poções e o senhor Black disse-lhe que começariam pelos ingredientes pois, segundo ele – e Anjo estava convencido que ele NUNCA se enganava (ou ao menos isso dizia ele, «_uns ingredientes bem preparados significam uma poção bem elaborada_».

_**X-X-X-X**_

A classe de Matemática daquele dia, estava a fazer-se tremendamente pesada, como se tivesse que repetir uma vez mais a tabuada dos sete, atirar-se-ia pela janela (ainda que, segundo o senhor Black, não lhe aconteceria nada); inconscientemente, a mirada brilhante do menino dirigiu-se até á sua possível via de escape.

"Harry, Harry." A professora chamava o pequeno, mas este não parecia dar-se conta; o timbre do pátio havia soado fazia uns minutos, mas tão pouco se apercebeu deste; porque estava, ultimamente, esse pequeno, geralmente tão atento, tão despistado? "Harry?"

O pequeno, por fim, caiu em conta que lhe chamavam e girou a sua cabeça fazia a professora.

"Estás bem, Harry?"

O miúdo respondeu com um cabecear afirmativo, ao tempo que começava a recolher as suas coisas; no dia anterior, deitou-se tarde, mas sabia os cinquenta ingredientes á perfeição, mas, por muito orgulhoso que sentisse disso, não podia contar á sua professora.

A mulher não insistiu mais no assunto; sabia que era um menino muito fechado, assim que o deixou marchar.

A aula seguinte foi, ao menos para o Anjo, mais produtiva. O professor tinha que «corrigir uns exames» assim que lhes colocou um vídeo e deixou-lhes só. Prontamente, a maioria dos alunos dormia e, numa tentativa de aproveitar o tempo, encostado na sua mesa, dedicou-se a elevar todas as bolinhas de papel que enchiam o solo e levá-las á papeleira. Que mau era o aborrecimento!

_**X-X-X-X**_

Um Anjo Negro, ligeiramente mais nervoso que no dia anterior, dirigia-se rapidamente a casa do seu maestro.

Como sempre, a porta de entrada abriu-se, recebendo-lhe mas, á diferença do dia anterior, Regulus recebeu-o na entrada e levou-o directamente á cozinha.

Após uma merenda, na qual Anjo não comeu quase nada por causa dos nervos e em qual Regulus se lhe passou o medo ante os tremeliques na mão do menino, ambos dirigiram-se ao que devia ser o sótão da casa.

A habitação desta vez, era mais obscura, com luz eléctrica e uma grande mesa cheia de ingredientes.

"É muito simples." Começou a explicar-lhe o exercício. "Eu direi um ingrediente, tu tomá-lo-ás de todos esses e enquanto o preparas." Passou-lhe uma faca. "…mencionarás as suas características. Adiante."

Anjo começou imediatamente o seu trabalho; o senhor Black tinha razão; era muito evidente.

Regulus, por sua parte, observava os seus movimentos desde um canto do aposento, indicando-lhe, cada vez que terminava com um ingrediente, o seguinte a ir buscar. Tinha que reconhecê-lo; o rapaz aprendia rápido e, ainda que num princípio custou-lhe manejar a lâmina, pouco a pouco adquiriu habilidade. Não se enganou na eleição dos ingredientes, nem em descrever as suas prioridades; estudou o conhecimento.

Após várias horas de contínuo trabalho, a lista terminava e o garoto nunca se enganou; sorte a sua que pensou naquilo e pôs os ingredientes idênticos ao último da lista que, só um excerto da matéria se podia distinguir. Não era bom que o rapaz se tornasse confiante e isso sabia por experiência própria, ou melhor dito, por experiência do seu irmão.

"Bizino."

O petiz dirigiu-se a um ingrediente, a outro e logo a outro. Não sabia qual era. Franziu ligeiramente o cenho, sinal de que estava concentrando-se e, após uns segundos, um ligeiro sorriso iluminou o seu rosto. Estendeu a sua mão e o bizino voou até ela.

Regulus, completamente estático, fitou o pequenino; de certa forma, não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso de que era o seu aluno, mas que tivesse burlado com tanta facilidade um problema que haveria atormentado os magos durante séculos lhe transtornava; como não se lhe ocorreu antes? A ideia de que realmente sim, fossem um estúpidos cabeça quadrada, voltou á sua mente.

Quando Anjo terminou de preparar o bizino, encontrava-se só na habitação. Sobre a mesa, um livro e uma nota.

_«Para amanhã pela manhã, há que ler os três primeiros temas. Regulus Black._

_PS: Dá-te pressa ou chegarás tarde.»_

Recolheu o livro e começou a correr.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Resposta aos reviews:**

_**Scheila Potter Malfoy – **_Olá! Que bom, fico muito lisonjeada por me considerares tua amiga. Espero que continues com esse optimismo positivo, pois, incita-me a escrever para agradar os leitores. Ficarei atenta aos teus parabéns e avisarei a autora da fic original. Sinceramente, não tenho a certeza se é a Bella; há pouca informação relativa aos suspeitos. Vou tentar falar com a Zayde sobre isso e logo mando uma resposta. Beijos!!! _**Alexandre – **_Olá! Muito obrigada pelo teu apoio, significa muito para mim. Muitos beijos!!! _**Raw Potter – **_Oi! Que bom que gostas da minha fic, ou melhor, a tradução. Actualizarei sempre que possa, caro leitor. Cumprimentos! _**Luana Coelho – **_Oi! Que bom que mostras interesse pela minha humilde fanfic. Compreendo o teu ponto de vista, mas tenho muitas fics em andamento, além de que a minha vida social é ocupada e, somando isto, rouba-me tempo para actualizar. Beijos! _**Laís Mayara – **_Oi! Muito obrigada pela a tua atenção e apreciação. O treino de Harry Potter/Anjo Negro será transmitido durante os capítulos. Beijos! _**Fernando Rowling – **_Olé! Que bom que estás impressionado com esta fic! Entendo o teu ponto, mas se algum dia visitares o meu profile, tomarás conhecimento de que tenho muitas fics em andamento e tenho vida social. Beijos!

_**X-X-X-X**_

_Cá está mais um capítulo, caros leitores. _

_Se o limite dos reviews ultrapassar ou chegar aos 15, prometo que posto o 5º capítulo da fic. _

_Muitos beijos!_

_Pandora N. Black_

_**X-X-X-X**_


	5. Sucessos

**Anjo Negro**

Pandora N. Black

_**X-X-X-X**_

_**Capítulo V – **__Sucessos_

_**X-X-X-X**_

"Não, não, não!" Repetiu pela enésima vez Regulus naquela tarde. "Le-vio-sa! Não leviossá! E o movimento mais suave, não tens que tirar o olho a ninguém. Outra vez?"

Anjo tomou de novo o seu pau de madeira, porque não era mais do que isso, um pau de madeira…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Olá, Sr. Black." Disse num intento de que se desse conta da sua presença._

_Uma mirada indecifrável e um sussurro praticamente inaudível mas, claramente, furioso "Regulus" foi a resposta. _

_Após um par de minutos de observação, Anjo se perguntava se deveria questionar ou oferecer-se para ajudá-lo; não gostava de ficar de braços cruzados. _

"_Posso ajudá-lo?"_

"_Á vontade."_

_Aquele homem era… estranho, frio, fechado, silencioso, misterioso… melhor deixá-lo num simples homem fora de comum. _

_Anjo pôs-se ao trabalho e buscava, o problema era que não sabia com exactidão o que deveria procurar. Girou a sua cabeça para o senhor Black que começava a amaldiçoar por baixo; perguntava-lhe?_

_E nesse momento, uma espinha teve o mal de se colocar dentro do dedo do coração das aristocráticas mãos do seu tutor, fazendo com que este sacasse toda a sua dignidade nas frases nada gratas de escutar que saíram dos seus lábios. _

_Não, melhor não indagar._

_Após meia hora de infrutuosa busca (provavelmente por ele não saber o que buscavam fosse um factor determinante por parte do pequeno) um grito de jubilo escapou da boca do maior, ocasionando que o menor se voltasse para ele. _

_Naqueles momentos, o adulto mostrava nas suas mãos, com símbolo vitorioso, nada mais e nada menos que um pau de madeira típica e comum. _

"_Dentro." Disse e correndo, entrou em casa. Excêntrico também uma qualidade que lhe ia como anel ao dedo, sem duvida. _

_Minutos depois entregou-lhe a sua varinha. _

"_E que núcleo tem?" Perguntou, inocentemente, o pequeno aprendiz._

"_Núcleo?"_

"_Sim, disse-me que todas as varinhas têm um núcleo mágico: pêlo de unicórnio, pluma de fénix… ou não?"_

_Regulus riu ligeiramente. _

"_Oh! Sim, mas isto é só um pau."_

_O rapaz fitou o seu pau com uma ligeira desilusão. _

"_Só irás precisar da varinha para Hogwarts, para que não suspeitem dos teus poderes e será lá onde aprenderás a utilizá-la."_

"_E então para que é o pau?"_

"_Para que te ensine a mover a varinha, com certeza! Terás que aprender os movimentos e pronúncias de cada feitiço antes de fazê-lo sem varinha, ou não aprenderás nunca. E quanto a canalizar a magia da tua varinha aprendê-lo-ás lá."_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Depois da desilusão de ter um pau em lugar de uma varinha, qualquer dizia que o pequeno não teve gansa para muito mais e, realmente, assim foi. Passaram a última hora praticando um atrás outro e uma atrás da outra, os dez feitiços que conhecia. E, ainda que o adulto parecia não dar-se conta, Anjo já estava farto de _«estás a pegar numa varinha não uma espada… também não é uma flor!»_; «_até Eduardo, se mãos tivesse, pegaria na varinha melhor que tu_» e também estava farto de «_e isso, que idioma é?_»; «_e isso é um feitiço novo?_».

"Até que te decidas, os elfos dominarão o mundo."

Parecia notar que o menino estava ligeiramente furioso, coisa que não era a sua intenção, ao que não parecia disposto era que o petiz se queixasse ou replicasse. E isso não era bom. Se não dizes o que sentes, tarde ou cedo, terminarás estalando – como na outra vez.

O garoto fechou os olhos, suspirou profundamente, abriu-os e fez o feitiço.

O movimento perfeito, pronúncia perfeita, feitiço perfeito – Regulus sabia, Anjo sabia mas ele necessitava que o moço se abrisse.

"A isso chamas tu feitiço. Faz de novo."

Por umas centésimas de segundo, pareceu que o miúdo ia retorquir, mas tudo ficou no que pareceu.

_**X-X-X-X**_

"Que estudas aqui?"

"Magia" Respondeu, sem duvidar.

"Bem. Mas, como diria um antigo filósofo e mago grego, o que é a magia?"

O petiz levantou os ombros; o que era um filósofo?

"Pensa." Insistiu.

"A capacidade de fazer coisas surpreendentes?" Contestou finalmente.

"Bem. Bom, de momentos, servir-nos-á. Mas, que classes de magia há?"

"Duas. Magia Negra e Magia Branca."

"Ai sim? Vejo que leste o livro. Em que se diferenciam?"

"A Magia Branca é utilizada para o bem e a Magia Negra é utilizada para o mal."

"E não há feitiços, supostamente «brancos» que se possam utilizar para o mal? Não podes acreditar em tudo o que lês, Anjo. Ademais, muitos feitiços defesa fazem mal ao contrário."

"Então, que faz que seja Magia Negra ou Branca?"

"A Magia é neutra, somo nós que nos situamos um ao lado do outro e a utilizamos em benefício próprio."

"O livro está enganado."

"Sim; o que ocorre é que não é só o livro que está equivocado; a maioria dos magos acreditam na diferença das diferentes magias e, esse é o motivo porque em muitos lugares se ensina uma parte do que é a magia e os que conhecem um pouco da sua utilidade, mais á frente dos limites estabelecidos são Magos Obscuros." Fitou o rapazinho, que o mirava atentamente; mais lhe valia que lhe fizesse caso ou colocar-se-ia em problemas. "Por isso o que aprendas que nestas horas é algo que não há-de ninguém de saber a não ser que seja de extrema urgência, entendido?"

O rapaz cabeceou decidido; de todas as maneiras, a quem iria contar?

"Comecemos, então. As imperdoáveis."

_**X-X-X-X**_

"Estúpido inútil!"

O golpe seguiu aquelas palavras, atirando o pequeno ao chão, sem embargo, isso não pareceu suficiente ao autor do golpe. Tomou o crio por um braço, levantou-o do solo e arrastou-o até á porta sem deixar de gritar-lhe.

"Como te atreves, pequeno monstro, exigir algo quanto te temos aqui pela simples bondade do nosso coração??!"

Abriu a porta e deitou a criança á rua, esquecendo, por uma vez, que os vizinhos poderiam vê-lo.

"Porque não vais e exiges aos teus pai, anormal?"

Com isso, cerrou de um golpe. De fora, a sua gargalhada escutava-se.

_**X-X-X-X**_

Buscava «Princípios básicos das matemáticas» quando sentiu uma ligeira brisa que recorria a habitação.

Com a varinha na mão, pronto para a batalha, deu-se a volta. Recorreu com os olhos o recinto. As janelas fechadas, a porta também; tudo estava no sítio. Voltou ao seu trabalho.

Dez minutos mais tarde, localizou e tomou o livro nas suas mãos e, enquanto lhe deitava uma olhadela, um estrondo na planta em baixo fez tremer os recentemente reparados cristais.

Deitou uma olhadela ao relógio; era demasiado cedo para que fosse o rapaz. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa sem fixar-se em o sobre e rapidamente baixou as escadas.

Na entrada, sentado nos primeiros degraus, o pequeno chorava silenciosamente. Quando Regulus pôde vê-lo de frente, enxergou o golpe que iniciava desde a sua aparição no lado directo da cara, viu como se aferrava com força o seu braço esquerdo dobrado numa extraña posição e viu as lágrimas a cair pelas bochechas do menino.

Ele foi um Death Eater, matou e torturou, mas nunca consolou.

Duvidoso, acercou-se ao pequeno e rodeou-o com os seus braços e, torpemente, trouxe-o até si, permitindo-lhe apoiar-se no seu peito.

"Eu só pedi um pouco de sumo em lugar de água."

Foi o murmurou antes de cair adormecido nos braços do seu tutor.

Deixou o pequeno na sua habitação a dormir e, agora, furioso, dava voltas pela biblioteca.

Um simples copo de sumo.

Tirou a roupa do menino antes de recostá-lo; estava cheio de golpes e o braço tinha-o deslocado; era certo que lhe custou mais de cinco minutos a saná-lo, mas se feriam o rapazinho por nada naquela casa, estaria em segurança lá?

Com um suspiro de impotência, dirigiu-se ao livro que deixou abandonado pela chegada do pequeno. Deixou-se cair na cadeira, deu uma olhadela, quando viu a carta e a brisa regressou á sua mente.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Respostas aos reviews:**

_**Oficial-Ricardo – **_Olá, queria dizer-te que compreendo a tua surpresa negativa e até mesmo a tua frustração, mas não era publicidade; simplesmente, teclei aquilo porque o quinto capítulo estava feito e era só postar; era apenas um modo de… esperança acerca do 4º capítulo. Lamento profundamente se isso te… incomodou. _**Alexandre Lopes – **_Olá! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo teu review; muitíssimo! É bom ter leitores tão entusiasmantes! Beijos. _**Tata C. Evans – **_Tão directa quanto eu! Muitíssimo obrigada pela tua iniciativa. Beijos e espero que gostes do capítulo. _**Nezita – **_Olá, nina! Que bom que gostas da fic; posto-a sempre que posso. Mantém esse entusiasmo até ao fim. Beijos! _**Fernando Rowling – **_Olá! Meu Deus, é exactamente esse o problema. Nós, escritores, imploramos tanto pelas desculpas e remarcamos que temos vida social que até nos esquecemos dos nossos fãs. A sério que também escreves?? A tua pergunta… A fic tem apenas sete capítulos escritos pela autora original e o sétimo é a ida a Diagon-All; entretanto, á menções nos capítulos que Anjo vai para Hogwarts, o problema é que a data não está definida. Óptima tradução? Uau! SIM, faça isso! Seria óptimo ter um leitor tão… dinâmico a comentar as minhas fics! Beijos.

_**X-X-X-X**_

_Bom, só faltam dois capítulos para ficar ao mesmo nível da autora… Mas, por mais que adore escrever esta tradução, tenho fics que á muito não são postadas. E adivinhem? Falta um mês para as aulas terminarem, logo, terei todo o meu tempo disponível. _

_Um enorme beijo para todos, _

_Pandora N. Black_

_**X-X-X-X**_


	6. St Brutus

**Anjo Negro**

**By **Zayde Lupin

**Trad. **Pandora N. Black

**Chapter 6.:**

* * *

**P**arecia coisa de magia, ainda que esta não interviesse para nada naquele caso, mas a partir das sete e meia, dava a sensação de que ninguém vivia em Privet Drive. 

Eram as oito e pouco, hora do telejornal, e _Mr_.O'Brien era o único que andava pela rua passeando o seu cão enquanto murmurava palavras mal entendidas ao pobre animal.

Voltava de novo a casa após um curto passeio de ida e volta á esquina quando alguém mais apareceu pela rua.

Pelo que pôde apreciar á distância, um homem, era aproximadamente da sua altura, cabelo negro, pele branca, bem vestido e aparência séria; o outro não era mais que um menino que ia ao seu lado assustadiço. Curioso, alargou um pouco mais o seu passeio, ao melhor não era tão aborrecido sacar ao cachorro a passear.

Os desconhecidos dirigiram-se, directamente e sem duvidar, ao número quatro da casa dos Dursleys. E foi então que _Mr_.O'Brien caiu em conta: o menino não lhe era completamente desconhecido; era o sobrinho de Dursley!

Se até ao momento o que havia guiado _Mr_.O'Brien a seguir os desconhecidos era uma 'leve' curiosidade, agora o que conduzia os seus passos já não era só curiosidade senão, também, a insana mania que caracterizava a maioria dos humanos: a coscuvilhice, a oportunidade de possuir uns trapos sujos do seu vizinho.

Mas os desejos deste senhor, foram prontamente arruinadas quando o menino, junto com o desconhecido, desapareceram dentro de casa. Sem embargo, a mirada que cruzaram e o gesto afectuoso do adulto desorganizando o cabelo do pequeno, não lhe passaram despercebidos.

**

* * *

**Eram cerca das três e o pequeno continuava a dormir. Regulus observava-o sentado comodamente ao lado da cama. 

Estava chateado, furioso, com vontade de encarar e fazer sofrer a quem fez aquilo ao seu protegido. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não podia fazer nada, que não tinha direito a isso, era fora um _Death Eater_! E, sinceramente, o que lhe haviam feito ao Anjo não era nada comparado ao que fez. Gritos, olhares, rostos… de dor, de medo, em busca de compaixão… chegaram á sua mente. Cerrou os olhos numa tentativa de não exteriorizar os seus sentimentos, mas tudo foi inútil quando a imagem da menina regressou á sua mente.

(Flashback)

_Todo o esquadrão esperava ansioso a chegada da sua capitã, Bellatrix Lestrange, anteriormente chamada de Bellatrix Black. _

_Todo o mundo ali presente a respeitava, ou melhor dito, temia-a. Bellatrix era fria e orgulhosa como qualquer Black, sanguinária e devota como qualquer bom Death Eater que se apreciara disso. _

_Que fosse sua prima não lhe garantia nada a ele, certo que de certa maneira o privilegiava, eram família, mas, sobretudo, exigia-lhe. Queria que fosse ele o melhor, que ascendesse de nível, que entrasse para o círculo interno, e não era precisamente porquê que Bellatrix fosse uma altruísta com respeito a ele, senão a ânsia de poder. _

_Certo que Bellatrix havia deixado de ser uma Black para se converter numa Lestrange, ao menos de nome, porque, por dentro, continuava a ser Bellatrix Black e assim seguiria até á morte. E era por isso que desejava que todos os Black, pelo menos os fieis, estivessem nos sítios de poder e ele, como o último Black de nome e sangue, tinha que ser o melhor. _

_Bellatrix entrou na sala com o seu sorriso de suficiência e o seu olhar de orgulho. O silêncio fez-se ante a sua simples presença. O seu sorriso aumentou. As suas miradas cruzaram e ela começou a falar. _

"_Hoje, vamos demonstrar uma vez mais o poder do nosso Senhor. Vamos lutar pela pureza do nosso sangue, pela morte dos traidores e só a morte nos poderá deter. _

_Ao seu redor soavam gritos de gozo e prazer antecipado. _

"_A morte, a dor, são o destino que lhes espera àqueles que se intrometeram no nosso caminho. Fomos seleccionados pelo próprio Senhor das Trevas, para criar a maior consternação que o mundo mágico jamais conheceu. E agora, cavaleiros da morte, sigam-me ao vosso destino." _

_Bellatrix desapareceu-se e foi seguida imediatamente pelos chamados cavaleiros, para aparecer-se, segundos depois, no hospital de doenças e feridas mágicas, St. Mungo. _

_Iam atacar doentes?_

_Regulus observou ao seu redor; os seus companheiros já haviam começado a atacar todo aquele que se colocava ao seu alcance, sem importar que fosse menino, ancião ou doente; todos eram brancos. _

_Numa tentativa de não ver o massacre, dirigiu-se às plantas superiores mas, a meio do caminho, um jovem que rondava os quinze anos colocou-se á sua frente, com a varinha em punho e gesto decidido. _

_Não queria matá-lo. _

_Tratou de deixá-lo inconsciente, mas o anão era fodidamente ágil, por sorte conhecia maneiras de debilitá-lo. Com um Crucio bem lançado, o jovem começou a contorcer-se no solo e após um curto período de tempo, levanto a maldição. Com um momento de varinha, escondeu o rapaz inconsciente num armário. Seguiu subindo. _

_A cena ali não diferenciava muito da debaixo. Bella torturava uma jovem mãe, enquanto uma menina de cinco anos, com um bebé nos braços, chorava numa esquina. _

_Uma explosão ressoou na planta de baixo. A Ordem da Fénix havia chegado. _

_Bella, com sangue-frio que a caracterizava, matou a mulher sem mais demora e antes de abandonar a habitação, sussurrou-lhe:_

"_Encarrega-te deles."_

_Rápido e preciso. Assim devia ser. _

_Levantou a varinha, buscou os olhos da vítima; as suas miradas entrelaçaram-se. __Respirou fundo, olhou em volta. Ninguém. Baixou a varinha, não podia matar uma menina inocente. _

_Acercou-se lentamente á menina para não assustá-la, mas alguém subia. Rapidamente abraçou a pequena e o bebé e desapareceu-se._

(Fim do Flashback)

Naquela vez não matou ninguém. Mas o jovem de quinze anos que torturou findou em psiquiatria e morreu meses mais tarde. A menina e o bebé que deixou abandonados perto de Diagon Alley, sobreviveram um pouco mais; não obstante, nenhum dos dois chegou a assistir a Hogwarts. Só lhes deu uma ligeira prolongação.

Anjo começou a despertar-se tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Tinha muitas coisas que ensinar-lhe e, o primeiro, seria defender-se.

**

* * *

**Quando a porta da casa dos Dursleys se abriu, já não houve marcha-atrás e, se houve, definitivamente desapareceu quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. 

"Desculpe que lhe moleste mas, você é _Mrs_. Dursley?" A senhora cabeceou afirmativamente. "E este é o seu sobrinho?" De novo, uma afirmação. "Pois, então temos que falar."

"E podemos saber o que fez o pequeno agora?" Perguntou tão amável quanto possível, _Mr_. Dursley, após dirigir-lhe uma mirada assassina ao seu sobrinho.

"Permita-me que me apresente, o meu nome é Arcturus Zwarts, Director da Delegação da zona do colégio, St. Brutus, para delinquentes juvenis incuráveis. Encantado."

Ainda que os Dursleys estavam cansados de repetir que o seu sobrinho era um monstro, aquilo tocou-lhes bastante por surpresa e, uma vez que a informação foi processada nos seus cérebros, a possibilidade de poderem livrar-se do seu sobrinho, fez os seus olhos iluminarem. E, pela primeira vez, Vernon lançou uma mirada de orgulho ao sobrinho, ainda que este não soube interpretar.

"Lamento dizer-lhes que o seu sobrinho representa claros sinais de rebeldia, desobediência e hiperactividade. Por isso, e numa tentativa de evitar uns futuros jovens delinquentes no nosso país, o seu sobrinho foi aceitado no nosso selectivo colégio. Desgraçadamente, é demasiado novo ainda para ser interno. Por isso, se aceitam, o seu sobrinho assistirá ao nosso centro na zona, uma vez terminada a sua jornada escolar e até ás oito da noite, fins de semana e festivos, assim como os cursos de Verão que oferecemos durante os meses de Verão, ao menos até que adquira a idade para permanecer interno. Tudo isso a cargo do governo, claro."

_Mr_. e _Mrs_. Dursley creiam um sonho, livrar-se do anão, poder ir-se de férias, um verdadeiro sonho feito realidade! Por que como ocorre sempre quando obtemos o que queremos, os Dursleys não perguntaram onde se encontrava o recinto, nem como haviam chegado a essa resolução sobre o seu sobrinho, porque quando temos o que queremos, esquecemo-nos dos detalhes que o rodeiam, o único que nos interessa é o que já temos.

"Aonde assinamos?" Foi a única pergunta que saiu dos lábios.

**

* * *

**Quando Regulus finalmente pôde abandonar a casa já eram cerca das dez e a sua concessão estava a ponto de terminar. Não teve tempo de visitar a ancestral casa dos Black, nem de ver a sua prima, nem… 

Sabia que passariam anos até que lhe tornassem a conceder a oportunidade de viver um par de horas mais, mas estava disposto a ganhá-las a pulso!

* * *

Um menino de sete anos corria velozmente por todo o pátio de recreio; atrás dele, um monte de rapazes. 

Ainda que o pequeno não tinha muito claro o que havia feito exactamente, porque, que culpa tinha ele de que os seus deliciosos almoços se tivessem convertido em asquerosos insectos?

Riu suavemente enquanto continuava correndo e, sem querê-lo, despistou-se e acabou num beco sem saída. Deteve-se. Pronto o alcansariam. Que fazer? Olhou ao seu redor. Talvez pudesse sair pela abertura que havia atrás dos caixotes de sujidade.

"_Vamos, Anjo!" _Animou-se. E saiu correndo para os caixotes com a intenção de saltá-los.

Mas havia algo que não havia saído bem, nada bem, ele não queria chegar ao telhado. Regulus matá-lo-ia!

**

* * *

**Sentado no despacho do director, Harry Potter esperava a chegada dos Dursleys ou, o que é o mesmo, a sua sentença de morte. 

Ninguém compreendia como havia chegado ali acima, mas a carta de expulsão preventiva já estava escrita, firmada e pronta para ser entregue aos seus tutores.

Para os Dursleys, aquilo foi uma terrível ofensa, fazia tempo que o rapaz não dava amostras da sua anormalidade e agora voltava ao normal.

Os gritos de Vernon Dursley puderam ouvir-se desde o outro extremo do planeta, não obstante, não tocou nem um fio de cabelo do pequeno, limitou-se a escrever uma breve carta ao director do «outro colégio» do seu sobrinho, com claras indicações da necessidade de utilizar medidas mais eficazes com o rapaz e, a possibilidade de ter toda a semana, o pequeno demónio. Com um sorriso sádico, entregou a carta ao seu sobrinho junto á da expulsão e, amavelmente, indicou-lhe a saída.

O mesmo rapaz de sete anos da manhã, corria rapidamente através do parque.

_Ia chegar tarde, ia chegar tarde, ia chegar tarde. Regulus matá-lo-ia, Regulus matá-lo-ia, Regulus matá-lo-ia. _

Sem deter-se a recuperar o fôlego, cruzou o jardim da velha mansão como uma velocidade. A porta abriu-se ao acercar-se, entrou.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Bombarda!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Anjo deu um salto e rodou pelo solo, estava a ser atacado por três feitiços. Levantou a sua mão e disse o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio á mente:

"_Lumus!"_

Que foi correspondido.

"_Incarcerus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Quando «amavelmente» lhe foi devolvida a consciência, Anjo desejou regressar ao reino dos sonhos.

Sentado nas escadas, aplaudindo, o seu tutor não lhe tirava os olhos de cima.

"Esplêndido! Magnifico! Que tontos somos os magos, até agora! Como não nos ocorreu antes utilizar um _Lumus_ num duelo de três contra um! Vamos a apatetar a ideia!"

Regulus levantou-se, acercou-se ao seu aluno atado boca abaixo e deu-lhe uma cacetada na cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que iniciava o seu discurso.

"Idiota! Um ano, quase dois, ensinando-te magia e o único que te ocorre fazer para defender-te é um _Lumus_! Idiota!"

Regulus dirigiu-se ás escadas enquanto as armaduras desapareciam para o quarto de treino, não obstante, antes de desaparecer Regulus girou-se novamente para o menino.

"Por certo, chegaste tarde, já sabes, um tema mais de História para domingo."

Amaldiçoando, desapareceu para a biblioteca.

Anjo permitiu-se respirar novamente. Fez desaparecer as cordas e baixou lentamente até ao solo.

Respirou profundamente um par de vezes antes de começar a subir as escadas; aquele dia não fazia mais que piorar e, certamente que, quando visse o porquê da expulsão, o queimaria vivo.

* * *

Regulus mirou o relógio da parede, eram as seis, e com um gesto indicou que era o momento de começar. 

Cinco armaduras entraram silenciosas na habitação do rapaz e Regulus conjurou um escudo protector.

O primeiro feitiço saiu direito ao rapaz e quando o impacto parecia já eminente, a luz azul que rodeava o menino fez-se visível, absorvendo-o.

Esta vez foram dois feitiços que saíram direitos ao rapaz e, ainda que nenhum dos dois lhe tocou, o rapaz deu-se a volta.

Numa tentativa de despertá-lo definitivamente, as cinco armaduras atacaram ao mesmo tempo e o escudo azul brilhou com intensidade absorvendo-os mas, ao parecer o adormecido meninito estava molesto. Com um movimento da sua mão esquerda, duas armaduras foram lançadas contra a parede e, antes de deixar a mão repousar novamente, as três armaduras restantes também saíram disparadas.

Regulus agachou-se permitindo assim que o braço da armadura, onde segundos antes, estava a sua cabeça. Esse rapaz estava mais concentrado dormindo que desperto.

Voltando-se, dirigiu-se ao jardim; era melhor que ele despertasse por si mesmo.

* * *

A parte traseira da casa era um imenso jardim, com grandes árvores que impediam a visão de tudo ser afastado da casa. 

Por sétima vez naquela tarde, a espada de Anjo saiu das suas mãos após um choque violento e, também por sétima vez, como se um íman a atraíra, regressou ás mãos do pequeno.

O seu esgotamento era visível, os seus movimentos eram mais lentos e pesados e, continuamente, movia freneticamente a cabeça para evitar que os seus olhos se fechassem. Essa havia sido a intenção desde o princípio. Durante toda a semana, o pequeno havia estado a trabalhar lindo, chegando cada dia ao seu limite, tanto mágico como físico. Essa era a única forma de melhorar.

Mas, sem chegar a duvidas, tudo isso havia tido os seus frutos. O seu alemão havia melhorado bastante, havia conseguido a sua segunda forma animaga, descoberto que um metamorfago de nível médio, construir bolas negras, fazer a poção Wolfsbane…

Isso de que o tempo passasse quatro vezes mais devagar, permitia fazer muitas mais coisas. Ademais, certamente que o rapaz não tornaria a ser expulso.

* * *

Regulus pegou na pomada e começou a untar no rapaz. 

"Quanta te unto?"

"Bastante, recorda que me expulsaram uma semana."

Pegou um pouco mais e aplicou-a também. Cinco minutos mais tarde, Anjo mirava-se no espelho.

"Não te parece que te passaste, Reg?"

Si, havia-se passado. Bom, bastante. A pomada tinha a finalidade de fazer aparecer nódoas negras e feridas (que na realidade não doíam) tão graves quanto a pomada aplicada. E vamos, que nem o Deus muggle, Cristo!

Parecia que ao miúdo lhe passou um comboio de melancias por cima, seguido de uma manada de búfalos.

Si, havia-se passado um pouco. Lentamente, começou a tirar-lhe o creme.

**

* * *

**Um jovem de uns dez anos, lia a versão original, _A Divina Comédia _de Dante Aligieri, quando a voz do seu tutor chamou a sua atenção. 

"Chegou o momento."

O tom cerimonial do adulto fez com que o jovem lhe mirasse com curiosidade.

"Dentro de pouco mais de um ano, assistirás a Hogwarts. É hora que aprendas a mais difícil das artes."

Regulus examinou o seu protegido, como havia mudado. Deixou de ser aquele rapaz tímido e inseguro do primeiro dia, para converter-se nesse outro rapaz atrevido.

"A arte da interpretação."

O rapaz riu suavemente e replicar:

"E o que achas que fiz até agora com os Dursleys? Jogar ao _Snap_?

"Ouve, cria de verme, posso-te garantir que enganar aos Dursleys poderia fazê-lo um elfo doméstico mas, recordo-te, que tu vais assistir ao colégio de magia e feitiçaria mais prestigioso do mundo, Hogwarts, onde cada professor é o melhor na sua matéria. Está claro?"

Notava-se que havia estudado, não?

"Vais aprender a mudar a tua aura, a camuflar os teus sentimentos; hás-de ser tímido, reservado, mas sem demasiado mistério. Hás-de ser astuto como uma serpente, inteligente como uma águia, leal como um texugo e valente como um leão. Hás-de ser Harry, mas hás-de ser Anjo, hás-de ser um, mas hás-de ser os dois. Tens que aprender a interpretar."

* * *

**Olá, meus caros leitores! Cá estou eu novamente, presenteando-vos com um novo capítulo. Quero agradecer a _Fernando Rowling_, _Nara Potter_ e** _**Cissy Potter**_ **pelos reviews do 5º capítulo. Se me esqueci de alguém, não hesitem em alertar-me. Tenho uma novidade para vocês: mandei um e-mail á Zayde com perguntas que ela vai tentar responder-me. Só espero é que venha a tempo do 7º capítulo que já o tenho traduzido. Bom, eu vou fazer uma perguntinha inocente... Cá em Portugal o ultimo livro chega BEM mais tarde... e eu queria saber se alguém já leu. E se me poderia dizer quem morrer, como o Fred, o Remus, o Snape e Tonks morreram. OK?**

**Lembranças, Pan**


	7. Saindo Á Sociedade

**Olá! Recebo-vos novamente com um novo capítulo. Um capítulo que, por acaso, foi muito divertido de traduzir. Eu sei que vos prometi trazer umas questões, umas que elaborei e outras que vós, leitores, me indagaram nos reviews e que não pude responder pela falta de informação, contestadas pela autora, Zayde Lupin, mas acontece que ainda não recebi as respostas. Planeei não postar o capítulo durante um tempo, mas o tempo de postar aproximou-se e vi-me obrigada a postar este capítulo sem as respostas. Vou tentar falar com a Zayde para ver se ela já tem as perguntas contestadas. Lamento sinceramente qualquer incómodo que vos possa ter trazido. **

_**Reviews:**_

Fernando Rowling – **Olá! Demorei tanto porque tive que adiantar, antes desta, os capítulos das minhas outras fics e, juro-te solenemente, que jamais desistirei desta fic. Você foi mau! Por que não disse nada!? Queria saber quem tinha morrido e como! Buáá! Mas foi assim tão mau para teres pensamentos homicidas contra a vovó JKR? Muito obrigada pelo teu review! Beijos. **

Amy Aine – **Oi, moça! Valeu pelo seu review e ainda bem que gosta. Beijos!**

Emerson – **Muito obrigada pelos links. Beijos. **

Scheila Potter Malfoy – **Minha amiga, minha comentadora favorita! Minha querida Scheila, espero que me perdoe mas tive que postar este capítulo e a autora não respondeu ás respostas. Nem sei sequer se leu o e-mail. Fico muito feliz que continue apreciando esta fic. Fazias-me esse favor? Enviar-me-ias um resumo do livro 7? Sério? Estou esperando, amiga querida. Beijos fofos para você!**

. …- **Muito obrigada por me dizer quem morre, pelo menos disse que Voldy e Moody morreram. Beijos. **

Cissy Potter – **Pandy? Mas você endoideceu? Eca, que alcunha marada! Fico muitíssimo contente que gostes da fic, do Regulus (quem não ama este cara sexy?) e do Harry (ele não é amoroso?!) Partes confusas? Se me disser que partes confusas talvez possa explicar… Sabe querida, curiosamente vou fazer aquilo que disse. Mas como vou postar para a semana, espero que a Zayde me envie as respostas, senão terei que postar o oitavo e terei que aguardar que a autora escreva o nono (sim, ela só tem oito capítulos postados) Essas perguntas que fizeste estão inseridas e tens que esperar pelas questões. Beijos, Cisse e não me chame de Pandy. **

**Bom, é só isso que tenho a dizer. Não deixem de comentar, fazem-me muito feliz. Um monte de carinhos para todos os que lêem e comentam e os que lêem e não comentam. Todos os meus leitores! **

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Anjo Negro**

**By.: **Zayde Lupin

**Trad.: **Pandora N. Black

**Capítulo 7.: **Saíndo á sociedade

* * *

"**S**_eguinte." Chamou novamente, com voz cansada. _

_Sempre era o mesmo, um montão de gente apresentava os seus filhos àquelas provas e, só dez pequenos de dez anos eram os elegidos. Haviam realizado aquilo pelos últimos sete anos e, nunca nenhum dos meninos que haviam assinado havia sido seleccionado. _

"_Nome." Pediu sem sequer levantar a vista. _

"_Anjo James Zwarts."_

_Levantou os olhos; o rapaz havia soado seguro e tranquilo, coisa incomum. Ia só, coisa legal mas pouco comum, não obstante, o que mais chamou a sua atenção eram os seus olhos. Verdes. _

"_Data de Nascimento."_

"_Um de Agosto de 1980"_

_Verde-esmeralda com um estranho brilho. E o seu cabelo negro azeviche. Um rapaz de boa família e excelente colégio, sem dúvida. Aonde estavam os seus pais?_

"_Filho de…" _

"_Regulus Arcturus Zwarts."_

_Zwarts. Não lhe soava familiar, talvez fosse estrangeiro ou escocês. Já averiguaria. _

"_Mago?"_

"_Pois claro!"_

_Sim, notava-se e, pelo tom, de boa família. _

"_Papeis?"_

_O pequeno estendeu-lhe os documentos. Após uma comprovação indicou-lhe que passara onde seria examinado. _

_Estava seguro, já não podia dizer que nenhum dos miúdos aos que ele havia tomado o nome havia sido seleccionado. _

**

* * *

**Ainda não acabava de entender como haviam chegado àquela situação. Não compreendia como uma simples carta, escrita em verde-esmeralda, dirigida a ele, lhes havia levado àquela cabana no meio do nada com aquela terrível tempestade. Incómodo, deu-se a volta sobre a fina mana que tinha em vez de cama e dispôs-se a mudar a visão do frio solo pela do húmido telhado. 

Onze e quarenta e três. Faltava pouco mais de um quarto de hora para cumprir os onze anos e, ainda que estava seguro que os Dursleys se esqueceriam - como não! - Regulus disse-lhe que algo de especial lhe aguardava, ademais, claro está, da iminente chegada do seu convite para assistir a Hogwarts.

Levava mais de cinco anos estudando magia, havia conhecido todas as artes mágicas e, apesar da sua curta idade, Regulus afirmava que poderia passar alguns exames de mestria sem problemas – um elogio vindo de qualquer e um milagre vindo dele – Não obstante, ainda que havia estudado o mundo mágico, a possibilidade de entrar plenamente dele conhecer outros magos, assistir a um colégio de magia… Fazia-lhe sorrir e perder toda a sua fachada, coisa que tinha completamente proibida.

Onze e cinquenta e seis. Menos de cinco minutos. Sorriu e, então, percebeu uma presença mágica que se aproximava. Ficou sério e preparou-se para um possível ataque. Não havia que confiar-se.

BUM. Eram as doze e a presença mágica, literalmente, chamava á porta.

Dudley levantou-se de um salto fazendo uma estúpida pergunta – que outra coisa senão –:

"Aonde está o canhão?"

Vernon Dursley, com uma valentia seguramente fingida, baixou pelas escadas, com a sua mulher escondida atrás dele, e ameaçando com uma arma de fogo.

O desconhecido deitou a porta abaixo e entrou no recinto, fazendo que todos os Dursleys retrocedessem um par de passos.

Aquilo fez sorrir o rapaz que continuava deitado no solo. Sem embargo, por lo que se fez simpático a Harry, foi aquela frase que lhe dirigiu ao seu primo minutos depois:

"Levanta-te, bola de gordura."

E logo, atrás uma curta discussão com o seu tio - na que tinha o pior malparado sem chegar a duvidas foi o rifle – fixou-se nele.

Para a sua surpresa, o desconhecido desejou-lhe um Feliz Aniversário e entregou-lhe um bolo de chocolate. Harry sorriu agradecido. Gostava do mundo mágico, Regulus, esse desconhecido… não estava nada mal.

Como bom 'desconhecedor' do mundo mágico e futuro estudante de um colégio de magia, pronto a observação derivou de onde aprenderam tudo os seus pais mas, tudo o quê?, no seu mundo mas que mundo? Após as inevitáveis perguntas de confusão do jovem, a segurança da família Dursley viu-se em eminente perigo, com a grande ilusão por parte do rapaz. Sem embargo, com uma calma que parecia, em aparência, incapaz de ter, o desconhecido dirigiu-se a ele, olvidando-se deles, para grande desilusão do pequeno, e falou:

"Harry, deves saber que és um mago."

Produziu-se um silêncio na cabana. Só podia ouvir-se o mar e o sibilar do vento.

"Sou o quê?" Questionou Harry com voz entrecortada.

"Um mago. E muito bom, devo acrescentar, quando te tenhas treinado um pouco…"

* * *

Um rapaz incrivelmente feliz, saiu a correr da casa dos Dursleys. Sabia que não deveria mostrar tão abertamente os seus sentimentos, mas, que duendes? Havia estado na Diagon Alley, havia entrado em contacto com o mundo mágico em general, havia comprado livros e roupas para o colégio, ofereceram-lhe uma coruja, conseguiu uma varinha e… o seu primo ganhou um adorável rabo de porco!!! 

Não podia evitá-lo, era incrivelmente feliz.

De caminho a casa do seu tutor através do parque, o entusiasmado jovem topou-se inesperadamente com um canal de tamanho 'considerável', no meio do caminho. Sem nenhuma intenção de rodeá-la para evitá-la, o rapaz observou a seu redor. Ninguém á vista por lado direito, ninguém pelo lado esquerdo, tudo despejado na retaguarda… Com um movimento incrivelmente ágil e um pouco da ajuda do vento, o rapaz passou para o outro lado do canal com uma simples pirueta.

Uma tosse seca proveniente do alto de uma árvore fez com que o sorriso do pequeno se apagasse e uma expressão de gelo se desenhasse no seu rosto, respirou profundamente e pôs o sorriso de não ter partido nunca um prato.

Um atractivo jovem de azulados cabelos descendeu levitando da árvore. Anjo tranquilizou-se visivelmente ao ver o proprietário da tosse, só era Zaurius, 'Senhor dos Travessos', como ele se proclamava – soava realmente melhor que 'Senhor dos Demónios Sanguinários', como lhe chamavam os demais – com ele não havia risco de reprimenda.

"Feliz Aniversário, anão!"

Um abraço asfixiante acolheu-o até que, graças a Merlin, Zaurius pareceu recordar que, como mortal, o pequeno devia respirar.

"Trago-te um presente." O jovem estava tão emocionado que parecia que, em lugar de ser para o pequeno, o regalo fosse para ele. "Toma."

Anjo abriu o paquete. Um ovo transparente, como si o formassem nuvens. Alargou o seu braço para pegá-lo e fechar a sua mão sobre ele, e uma repentina luz e vento o rodearam.

"É o Fénix Arcano, nascido quando Osíris venceu a morte, regressando ao mundo dos vivos. Reconheceu-te como o seu senhor e te será fiel, como foi ao seu anterior senhor faz quase dois mil anos. Por certo, cuida hoje do Conhecedor da Verdade, hoje terá um dia difícil."

E desvaneceu-se do ar.

* * *

"Chegas tarde." 

Foi a frase que saudou o rapaz ao chegar e lhe indicou que de momento não havia que preocupar-se no referido ao seu tutor. Estava como sempre. Ainda que o insistente bater do seu pé contra o solo da entrada não era para nada normal, assim como que tivesse vestido com uma elegante túnica azul-escura.

"Vai e veste-te decentemente e quita-te esses pedaços de muggles, põe algo ao nosso nível e deixa de parecer uma simples escória." A sua esquisita educação ficou claramente visível com a frase, o tom e a careta do adulto, para logo acrescentar completamente ilusionado como um menino de cinco anos. "Chegou o momento da tua saída á sociedade!"

Dez minutos mais tarde um elegante rapaz vestido com túnica azul-marinho baixava pelas escadas, de cabelo negro e olhos verdes, mas nenhum outro traço podia levar á sua confusão com o Menino-Que-Viveu.

Feliz, Regulus levou aos seus lábios garrafa de poção que tinha nas mãos e bebeu-a inteira. Uma ligeira luz dourada rodeou-lhe por uns instantes, aparentemente nada havia passado, mas dez minutos depois ambos saíam do Caldeirão Escoante em direcção a Diagon Alley.

* * *

Anjo estava eufórico, havia-se lamentado milhares de vezes de não poder levar a sua magia mais além daquela casa e, em dois dias, os seus dois eus haviam-se submergido de cabeça no mundo mágico. 

No dia anterior havia acudido como um completo ignorante do mundo mágico, adorado por todos e assombrado de tudo. Hoje ia como um rico jovem _pureblood_, com um jovem nundu pegado aos seus tornozelos – havia-lhe custado o seu convencer Regulus mas finalmente havia caído, havia tido um bom maestro nisso da manipulação – e por isso temido por todos e respeitado ainda mais – quem era suficiente louco para ter um ser como esse como mascote?

A visita ao banco mágico de Gringotts foi mais surpreendente que a anterior; Regulus lhe indicou que mostrasse aquele medalhão de dragão negro que lhe regalou no seu primeiro encontro e, a partir desse momento, não houve mais miradas hostis ou frias por parte dos elfos só reverências, reverências, sorrisos amáveis, frases corteses e mais reverências. Afortunadamente, a sua visita não se alargou demasiado e após um ligeiro acidente no dedo acompanhados por inúmeras desculpas, ambos saíram do banco, mas em lugar de carregados com enormes bolsas de moedas levavam uma simples pluma, impossível de perder, impossível de roubar, impossível de ser usada por outro que não fosse um deles e com a garantia de que, qualquer papel firmado por eles com essa pluma que não levasse uma quantidade – qualquer – podia ser cobrado imediatamente pelo novo proprietário do 'cheque'.

Depois haviam-se dedicado ás compras. Haviam comprado dezenas de livros, centenas de ingredientes e infinidade de coisas mais e tudo havia sido enviado a casa. Agora, Regulus entrou a comprar algo numa tenda de magia obscura onde Anjo não pôde entrar, vendo-se este obrigado a ficar cá fora com infinidade de advertências e conselhos – quer dizer, ameaças – para evitar problemas. Com isto, estava mirando a fabulosa _Nimbus 2000_ que Regulus não lhe deixava comprar-se porque: "Isso aprenderás em Hogwarts.", enquanto sentia a mirada de várias pessoas cravadas nas suas costas.

Parecia distraído, mas só parecia, na realidade, tinha todos os sentidos postos nos dois desconhecidos que se aproximavam lentamente pela sua espalda. Vestiam túnicas do ministério e, mais que pessoas pareciam armários roupeiros, em nas suas mãos aferravam as suas varinhas.

"Miúdo, essa besta é tua?"

Lentamente, Anjo voltou-se.

"Besta, _Sir_.?

O tom era inocente, demasiado inocente na opinião do mais jovem dos enviados.

"Sim, miúdo, o nundu."

O seu tom era brusco e o seu companheiro tratou de acalmá-lo sussurrando-lhe umas palavras ao ouvido para que o garoto não o ouvisse.

"Tranquilo Nathan, só é um garoto e a besta nem chega a um ano."

O rapaz actuou como se não se desse conta.

"Oh! Refere-se a Mint!" Um sorriso de terrível inocência iluminava o seu rosto.

"Essa coisa tem nome?"

"Bom, você tem não, Nathan?" Os olhos do rapaz haviam endurecido e o seu tom havia passado a um mais ácido.

Nathan fez o gesto de acercar-se e dar-lhe uma sova ao miúdo quando o seu companheiro lhe deteve.

"Estás só?"

"Não."

"E com quem estás? Com o pai? Com a mãe?"

"Com Mint."

Nathan bufou indicando-lhe ao seu companheiro que assim não chegavam a lado nenhum.

"Sim, com… Mint. Mas quero dizer, vieste só a Diagon?"

"Não."

"E com quem vieste?"

"Com Mint."

Desta vez, bufou o que fazia as perguntas enquanto que da varinha de Nathan saíam chispas de frustração e fúria contida, eles eram _Aurors_ não se encarregavam de animais nem de miúdos!

"Não veio nenhum adulto contigo e com Mint?" O seu tom de frustração era notável.

"Sim."

"E onde está?"

"Mãe diz que não fale com desconhecidos."

Algumas pessoas que se haviam aproximado para ouvir soltaram algumas gargalhadas que foram rapidamente silenciadas com a simples mirada dos _Aurors_.

"Lamento dizer-te, que essa besta" Nathan assinalou o nundu enquanto falava fazendo caso ao omisso 'Mint' do rapaz. "… terá que vir connosco."

"Por quê?"

A voz do rapaz tornou a soar inocente, assustada.

"Porque é perigosa." Com isto a varinha do maior dirigiu-se para o nundu e quando esteve pronto para dizer o feitiço, o rapaz interpôs-se.

"NÃO."

"Sai do meio."

"Não."

Nathan dirigiu-se para ele e pegou-lhe com força o braço. Movimento equivocado.

* * *

Arcturus Zwarts saiu da tenda e fitou ao seu redor em busca do seu sobrinho, esta deitando uma mirada quando a viu e, para ele, o tempo deteve-se; estranhava-a tanto! A ela, a sua prima predilecta, a sua melhor amiga, a irmã que nunca teve, o amor secreto da sua adolescência, a ela, a Cissy. 

Estava igual que sempre: preciosa, elegante, fria… inacessível. Black.

Junto a ela um rapaz, um menino da idade de Anjo, Draco Malfoy, filho dela, sobrinho dele.

E então, ela girou a sua mirada e os seus olhos encontraram-se. Gris contra gris. E como sempre acontecia, pôde ler nos seus olhos mais além do desprezo que mostrava, pôde ver o medo ao ser com que vivia, a tristeza pela família perdida e o desespero ante a iminente marcha do filho. E então, num acto de reflexo adquirido na sua juventude, um brilho divertido e travesso iluminou os olhos dele, um acto tão simples que a qualquer lhe passaria despercebido, mas que para eles, era símbolo de confiança, de força e de esperança.

Narcissa Malfoy sorriu ante o gesto com uma instantânea esperança, antes de cair em conta que o seu primo já não estava e a esperança deu passo à surpresa que teve a virtude de devolver Regulus á realidade, á sua morte.

Regulus girou tentando evitar um encontro que sabia que já era inevitável, buscando Anjo com a mirada, mas era tarde, alguém lhe requeria já pelas costas.

"Desculpe, _Sir_, conheço-o?"

Era ela, desde logo.

"Duvido muito, _Lady, _o meu nome é Arcturus, Arcturus Zwarts."

"Zwarts?" Inquiriu ela, por suposto, provava a pureza de sangue.

"Sim, _Lady_, sou alemão."

"Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy Black."

O sorriso dele aumentou, Black, sim, Black até ao final.

"Peço-lhe que me desculpe, _Sir_, confundi-lhe com uma pessoa tempo já perdida muito querida para mim."

_Cissy_.

"Desculpe-me vós por fazer-lhe recordar algo doloroso."

"Mas diga-me, parece que procura alguém, não é assim?"

"Sim, procuro o meu sobrinho, um rapaz moreno da idade do seu filho, por casualidade não o viram? Vai acompanhado de um nundu."

Draco levantou os seus olhos para ele para logo dirigi-los ao seu filho.

"Sim, sim vimo-lo, estava perto da tenda de vassouras."

"Muito obrigado, sinto ter que deixá-los, mas como me despistei comprará uma vassoura e não necessita. Um prazer."

Com isto, tratou de se afastar o mais possível da sua família em busca do seu protegido. Não obstante, parecia que todo o mundo se dirigia para lá.

* * *

Nathan dirigiu-se para ele e pegou-lhe com força no braço. Movimento equivocado. Pois o giro que realizou no braço do pequeno foi o mesmo que havia realizado anos atrás por culpa do seu tio Vernon quando pediu um pouco de sumo. 

A mão do rapaz abriu-se de golpe, enviando o auror contra a tenda de roupa que havia em frente. As pessoas começou a aglutinar-se ao seu redor ainda que deixando uma determinada distância.

O outro _Auror_ fitava-o com os olhos bem abertos. Como havia feito isso? Murmurou um _Stupefy_ para deixá-lo inconsciente mas, para a sua surpresa, o rapaz levantou a mão e o raio desapareceu a metade do caminho. Ligeiramente assustado, retrocedeu um passo, quem demónios era aquele menino?

"Acalma-te rapaz, não vamos fazer-te nada, te levaremos com os teus pais."

Tentava tranquilizá-lo sem embargo o rapaz não parecia escutá-lo, havia-se agachado e tomava o motivo de todos os problemas entre os seus braços. O pequeno levantou-se.

"É meu."

"Sim, tranquilo, não to tiraremos."

As suas atenções eram boas, mas o seu companheiro chegou em mau momento.

"Maldito miúdo, a mim ninguém me deixa em ridículo. _Incarcerus_!"

O rapaz fez um leve gesto com a mão que enviou o feitiço de volta atando o tal Nathan e por adição pondo-o boca abaixo.

O seu companheiro, acreditando que o rapaz estava confiado em respeito a ele, tratou de dormi-lo novamente e o seu intento foi uma vez mais frustrado, estava vez por um escudo azul que rodeou o rapaz. Um abrir e fechar de olhos mais estava junto ao seu companheiro frente ao estranho rapaz rodeados por uma multidão silenciosa quando soou:

"Anjo James Zwarts! Baixa essa gente imediatamente!"

"Mas Tio Reg…!"

"JÁ!"

Os _Aurors_ caíram dolorosamente ao solo, o que fez que a mirada de reprimenda se dirigisse ao proprietário da voz – o seu sobrinho – que se limitou a encolher os ombros.

"Tu só disseste que os baixasse."

Tomando-o dos ombros, tratou de afastá-lo da multidão.

* * *

_**Continua…**_


	8. Fazendo Amigos?

**Olá! Como vão?**

**Tenho uma notícia para vós. Lamentavelmente, a Zayde ainda não me respondeu ás perguntas e ainda não actualizou a fic original "Ángel Negro" pelo que este é um ÚLTIMO capítulo traduzido, até que ela torne a subir. Não abandonarei a fic, isso nunca, mas terei que esperar até a Zayde tornar a actualizar. Não fiquem desanimados nem se surpreendam se estranharem que a fic não vai mais ser subida. Tudo dependerá da Zayde a partir de agora. Tão rápido quando ela subir, eu subirei também. **

**Antes de prosseguirmos com a leitura, quero responder aos reviews:**

Scheila Potter Malfoy – _Oi! Muito obrigada pela sua compreensão, amiga. Fico muito feliz que tenha adorado o capítulo e fico satisfeita ao saber que a sua admiração por Narcissa Black Malfoy se elevou como facto pela leitura de "The Black's". Sim, o Anjo foi muito travesso nessa parte e o tio Reg IRÁ brigar com ele e de um modo um tanto brusco, julgo eu. Lê o capítulo! Não tem nada que ficar vermelha pelo meu comentário Scheila, é a pura verdade! Muitos beijos, amiga!_

Cissy Potter – _Oi! Muito obrigada pelo seu elogio, Cissy e não me chame Pandy! Ena! Tanto elogio, amiga. Fico contente ao saber que adoras a fic, mas é tudo categoria da Zayde. Sem ela a fic não seria possível e esta tradução não existiria. Que bom que amas a Narcissa! O Regulus é um personagem que a J.K.Rowling deveria ter dado mais atenção. É tão fofo e há tão poucas fics dele… E o Harry é um doce, sim! E aquilo dos Aurors? Divino, não? Muitos beijos!_

Miyu Amamyia – _Oi! Chegou mesmo a tempo de comentar, garota! Se chegasse mais tarde… Fico muito satisfeita que esteja gostando da fic, mas é tudo categoria da Zayde. Um beijo!_

**Claro que todos sabemos que a fic, as personagens originais e todo o resto pertence á autora original, Zayde Lupin, e que os demais personagens pertencem a J.K.R. **

**Um beijo para todos e até para a semana! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado com imenso carinho e gratidão á Scheila! Adoro-te, garota!_

* * *

**Anjo Negro**

_Por Zayde Lupin_

**Capítulo 8.:** Fazendo Amigos?

* * *

_Anjo estava caído no solo coberto de neve, fazia frio. Á sua direita, Edward nem sequer tremia, o que daria ele nesses momentos para não sentir frio! Á sua esquerda, em troca, Andrew titubeava ruidosamente, passou uma mão sobre ele aplicando-lhe um feitiço que lhe manteria quente. Depois, continuaram imóveis._

_De todos os meninos de dez anos do mundo se elegiam cada ano a dez. Desses dez após as provas e entrevistas ficavam nenhum, um ou como não, dois. Os elegidos eram treinados, durante as férias, por um mago ancião e bastante excêntrico ao que chamavam como "Maestro". Eles eram três dos rapazes elegidos._

_Edward, do clã russo de vampiros, entrou no grupo dois anos atrás, com a capacidade de ler a mente e prevenir ligeiramente o futuro, era extremamente rápido e silencioso. Mortal._

_Andrew, um rapaz normal de Jersey, incrivelmente acordado e inteligente, com uma pontaria infalível e um dom inato para as armas muggles, incorporado no mesmo que Edward._

_Anjo, um mago inglês, que apesar de não ter começado a estudar ainda num colégio de magia, controlava o seu poder com facilidade e, ademais, sem necessidade de varinha. Era dos que chegaram no último ano._

_Mas, o que faziam ali?_

_Esperar._

_Esperar o quê?_

_O momento adequado._

_O momento adequado para quê?_

_Para atacar Argo Purcey e os seus, caçadores furtivos de criaturas mágicas._

_Os seus membros estavam bastante entumecidos pela sua imobilidade quando, finalmente, Edward visualizou um movimento. Os caçadores iam em busca da sua caça, o que não sabiam era que eles seriam hoje, as presas._

_

* * *

__Os aurores caíram ao solo dolorosamente, o que fez que uma mirada de reprimenda de dirigisse ao proprietário da voz, o seu sobrinho, que se limitou a encolher os ombros._

_- Tu só disseste que os baixasse._

_Tomando-o do ombro tratou de afastá-lo da multidão._

Que o tentasse, não quer dizer precisamente que o conseguisse. Tinham duas opções: chegar ao outro lado da Diagon para poder aparecer-se ou entrar numa tenda e utilizar a Rede de Flu, claro que, se temos em conta que eles residiam numa casa supostamente desabitada desde o assassinato de Regulus, entenderemos que essa possibilidade nem chega a pensar.

Mas cruzar a Diagon de uma ponta á outra para desaparecer-se, tão-pouco ia ser tarefa fácil, e não porque não lhes cediam o passo, a gente se mantinha a uma distância prudente do menino fenómeno, senão que, como sempre, parecia que as noticias voam no mundo mágico. E, antes que pudessem avançar vinte metros, apareceram uns quantos _Aurors_ junto a importantes membros do Ministério da Magia.

_**Evidentemente, esta gente aborrece-se muito.**_ Foi o pensamento que triunfou na mente dos Zwarts. Como se podia explicar que estivessem ali o mesmíssimo Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge; a chefe do Departamento de Entrada em Vigor da Lei Mágica, Amelia Bones; o chefe do Departamento de Regulação e Controlo de Criaturas Mágicas, Andrew Proust e, incompreensivelmente, o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Modalidades Mágicos, Ludo Bagman.

O primeiro a falar foi Sr. Proust, ordenando aos _Aurors_ que pegassem o nundu dos braços do rapaz.

Os _Aurors_, valentemente, dirigiram-se para o rapaz, com a firme intenção de pegar no cachorro que carregava, com os olhos fixos na sua presa… Quando a sua presa desapareceu por trás de um adulto que os mirava com os olhos de gelo.

- Não será necessário, Senhores, já nos vamos.

As cabeças dos _Aurors_ giraram para os líderes.

- Isso não importa, Senhor. Um nundu é um dos animais mais perigosos que existem, péssimo animal de companhia. Ademais, é de nossa responsabilidade proteger todo o cidadão das criaturas mágicas que consideramos perigosas. Adiante.

A voz do Sr. Proust soou com firmeza, segurança e algo de desprezo, disposto a acabar com o assunto que lhe levava ali o mais depressa possível. Os _Aurors_ tornaram a avançar para o animalzinho, mas um sorriso de suficiência apareceu no rosto do adulto, ao mesmo tempo que levava a sua mão ao bolso da sua túnica onde, presumivelmente, estava a sua varinha.

- Torno a dizer que não será necessário, Senhores.

- Acaso não ouviu? Queira ou não queira, o nosso dever é proteger-lhe como cidadão da coroa britânica. Assim que façamos as coisas mais fáceis e entregue-nos o bicho.

O tom do Sr. Proust subiu consideravelmente ao largo da frase.

- Como cidadãos alemães, as suas leis de protecção não nos incluem, logo "Mint" pode ficar connosco. Obrigado pela sua preocupação e adeus.

Sem embargo, ninguém se moveu do seu sítio, só um _Auror_ se desapareceu após uma ligeira inclinação do Ministro da Magia, regressando minutos depois com o director do Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, Barty Crouch.

Verdadeiramente, a gente ali não tinha nada que fazer.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, director do prestigioso colégio Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria, mantinha, segundo ele, uma estúpida discussão com o seu professorado. Havia afastado Harry Potter do Mundo Mágico para protegê-lo, entre outras coisas, de tratos preferenciais, mimos e consentimentos, como pretendiam agora os seus professores dar-lhe uma educação especial?! Harry era um menino normal, nada mais! 

Afortunadamente, uma chamada pela rede flu livrou-lhe da discussão e pegando num par de caramelos de limão do bote estrelado do seu escritório, despediu-se dos seus professores.

Estava farto de Fudge, certo, mas em momentos como aquele, adorava-o.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabia que era um rapaz especial; o seu pai era um mago influente, com dinheiro e proveniente de uma das mais prestigiosas famílias do mundo mágico, mas a sua mãe não ficava atrás. Era, se descontamos os familiares expulsos da família e familiares presos, a última Black. E isso era muito mais que ser um Malfoy. Os Black eram… Black. 

E Draco Malfoy considerava-se um Black. Considerava-se superior.

Ainda que no dia anterior tinha ido à Diagon, não tinha conseguido que lhe comprassem uma vassoura e ele queria uma. Assim que, após horas de insistência tinha conseguido que a sua mãe lhe levasse, mas não que lhe comprasse uma, comprou-lhe um par de cascos superiores, joelheiras, cabos, pomada para os golpes, vendas… Se tivesse um acidente enquanto voava, mas não uma vassoura.

Mas todo o seu capricho passou-lhe de imediato quando, ao sair da tenda, viu o rapaz vestido elegantemente que tinha um nundu aos seus pés. Para quê que queria uma vassoura se poderia ter uma das criaturas mais perigosas do mundo? Ele queria uma dessas.

Mas a sua mãe negou-se rotundamente, nem sequer disse que quando aprovasse o curso como com a vassoura. Não era justo, ele era mais importante, mais rico e mais bonito que esse rapaz, por quê que não poderia ter um desses?

Mais tarde, viram o tal Senhor Zwarts, tio do estranho rapaz e, após o encontro, a sua mãe ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos, murmurando o nome do seu primo assassinado, _Regulus_.

E ainda que Narcissa Malfoy nunca mostrasse os seus sentimentos, sim, sentia. E Draco sabia que a sua mãe estranhava de menos o seu primo predilecto, o seu aliado naquele mundo de loucos, o seu irmão perdido.

Mas isso não tirou o facto que, quando viram o Senhor Zwarts, o rapaz do nundu e meio ministério na metade da rua, se surpreendesse quando a sua mãe se dirigiu ali com passo seguro.

* * *

_Sem em__bargo, ninguém se moveu do seu sítio, só um Auror se desapareceu após uma ligeira inclinação do Ministro da Magia, regressando minutos depois com o director do Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, Barty Crouch._

Imediatamente, este se fez cargo da situação.

- Desculpe, Sr. Zwarts, permita-me que me apresente, Bartemius Crouch, encarregado da Cooperação Mágica Internacional.

Regulus manteve-se em silêncio, á espera, fazendo com que o humor do pessoal do ministério se alterasse um pouco mais. Ante o seu silêncio, o Senhor Crouch continuou o seu discurso.

- Entenderá, Sr. Zwarts, que, quando um visita um país estrangeiro, deve submeter-se ás suas leis, ao seus sistema de governo. – silêncio. – Entenda, então, que, pela sua segurança, do menino e dos cidadãos britânicos, devemos ficar com o animal durante a sua estância; prometemos-lhe que, quando regressem ao seu país, o animal ser-lhes-á devolvido. De acordo?

- Não.

Ante a rotunda negativa do alemão de cooperar, com um só gesto de Crouch, os _Aurors_ levantaram as varinhas e preparavam-se para imobilizar o individuo, mas o feitiço deteve-se nos lábios dos agentes da lei quando Narcissa Malfoy se aproximou do estrangeiro e pegou-lhe pelo braço.

- Algum problema, primo?

Regulus Black ficou feito pedra, incapaz de racionar, de se mover; não podia ser que ela soubesse quem era ele. Por uns segundos, esqueceu-se de respirar e a sua palidez aumentou no seu rosto.

Não obstante, ele não foi o único a ficar impressionado; os membros do ministério também ficaram paralisados, nem loucos se meteriam com um familiar dos Malfoy, seria brincar com o seu pescoço. O Ministro da Magia, saindo da sua perplexidade, disse:

- Primo?

Isto pareceu despertar ligeiramente os terceiros, mas o turno de surpreender-se tocou a Narcissa, quando Crouch disse:

- Claro, Zwarts é Black em inglês.

Isto deixou-a gelada. O que tinha feito? Meteu-se naquilo tudo por um desconhecido com quem intercambiou um par de frase á cinco minutos atrás. Por quê o tinha feito? Mirou-o e soube, pela pessoa que lhe recordava. Seriam primos de verdade? Por isso se parecia tanto Zwarts ao seu Regulus?

Anjo mirou Regulus, que continuava sem racionar, e recordou a mensagem de Zaurius: "_Cuida hoje o Conhecedor da Verdade, hoje terá um dia difícil_". E entendeu. A sua família, esse era o problema. Encontrar-se com alguém que quer e não poder dizer nada. Recobrar um ser querido mas sem chegar a ser recuperado de verdade. Solidão, isso devia sentir o Conhecedor da Verdade até á sua chegada e, agora, a sua prima lhe chama primo sem saber que isso era efectivamente o que era, pegava-lhe no braço como tantas vezes devia ter feito na sua juventude…

Mas não podiam desperdiçar a oportunidade, com a sua ajuda poderiam sair completamente airosos, sem dar demasiadas explicações.

- Olá, tia Cissy!!!

O saudar do rapaz teve a qualidade de despertar Regulus da sua perturbação e só a capacidade de Narcissa de incompressibilidade fez passar despercebida a surpresa que lhe provocou um rapaz, ao que nem sequer conhecia, a chamasse daquele modo, limitando-se a sorrir com suposto carinho.

- Não aconteceu nada, Narcissa, não te preocupes, estes senhores apenas…

Sem embargo, nunca terminou de dizer o que ia a dizer, repentinamente, calou-se e escondeu o seu sobrinho atrás das suas costas. Albus Dumbledore havia chegado.

* * *

_Purcey e os seus homens dividiram-se em três grupos, dirigindo-se cada um por um caminho para as suas presas, com a intenção de acurralá-las._

_O grupo de Adam Curd andava silenciosamente pelo lado sul, com as varinhas prontas quando, após um ângulo do caminho, um pequeno cachorrinho aproximou-se dele lentamente. As varinhas apontaram-lhe, directamente, mas o cachorrinho não parecia dar-se conta e não fazia mais nada que gracinhas._

_Ás suas costas, escutou-se um som afiado e a cabeça do que ia mais atrás rolou até ao cachorrinho._

_O grupo voltou-se para trás; dois meninos, um pegava numa espada que fez resplandecer com um movimento, e o outro sorriu mostrando os seus caninos afiados._

_Voltaram-se, mas onde antes estava um cachorrinho, agora estava um terceiro garoto que, com as suas mãos abertas, mostrava duas bolas de energia._

_Não tiveram tempo de gritar ou de pensar, se quisessem, um feitiço, antes de expirar o ar dos seus pulmões, já estavam mortos._

* * *

- Bom dia, senhoras e senhores. 

Albus Dumbledore caracterizava-se por ser uma pessoa inteligente e amável, mas todo o mundo sabia também que a sua máxima preocupação eram os seus alunos, razoavelmente, se temos em conta que era um director de uma escola, mas á vezes era simplesmente irritante, sobretudo quando se metia pelo meio antepondo os seus assuntos.

- Desculpem a minha intromissão, mas falaram-me de certo rapaz, com capacidades mágicas que lamentavelmente não recebeu a carta do colégio. Lamento muito, Sr. Zwarts, aqui tem.

Estendeu a carta ao rapaz escondido atrás do seu tio como se este não estivesse aí, mas ninguém fez intenção de pegá-la.

- Ele não irá a Hogwarts.

Albus fixou-se pela primeira vez no adulto que parecia proteger o rapaz; parecia-lhe familiar, mas não chegava a perceber o por quê.

- Bem, suponho que irá, então, ao colégio do seu país natal, Alemanha, segundo entendi, com o meu companheiro Ernst.

- Tão-pouco, Sr. O meu sobrinho será educado ao antigo costume, em casa.

Sentiu como Dumbledore tratava de entrar na sua mente, não o conseguiria, mas trataria de entrar na de Anjo; estava confiante de que não poderia trespassar as barreiras do rapaz sem mirar-lhe directamente aos olhos, mas não queria que ele soubesse. Tinha que tirá-lo dali.

- Prima, por que não levas os meninos a tomar um gelado ou a comprar-lhes uma vassoura?

Narcissa Malfoy nunca obedecia ás ordens de ninguém, nem sequer do seu respeitável marido, mas, incompreensivelmente, cabeceou em sinal de afirmação e fez a intenção de marchar-se com os meninos.

- O nundu. – exclamou o Sr. Proust.

- Deixa-o, Anjo, eu cuidarei dele.

Deixou Mint no solo e, Anjo, silencioso, seguiu os seus "parentes".

- Dê-nos o bicho. – ordenou um dos _Aurors_ uma vez que o rapaz já não estava ali.

- O bicho, como você lhe chama, foi o melhor que se comportou hoje. Ademais, disse que o cuidarei e duvido muito que entregá-lo seja sinónimo disso.

O ligeiro sorriso sarcástico do alemão fez com que vários dos presentes bufassem e apertassem as suas varinhas com força; aquele estrangeiro necessitava de sentir na própria pele como era importante cumprir as leis britânicas e não gozar com as suas autoridades, só o movimento quase notável que realizou a mão de Albus Dumbledore impediu que começasse uma batalha no meio da rua.

- Estudar em Hogwarts, ou em qualquer outro colégio, é completamente seguro. – _**Cada velho com o seu tema. **_– Os rapazes conhecem outros miúdos da sua idade, crescem, divertem-se, aprendem… Está demonstrá-lo que é muito mais benéfico.

- É possível. Mas ele é o único rapaz da casa, o único herdeiro e, como compreenderá, não estamos dispostos a deixar a educação a qualquer.

- Pois claro, é sumamente razoável, mas garanto-lhe que Hogwarts possui um dos melhores em cada uma das matérias que se leccionam. Não encontrará melhores professores.

- Isso mesmo nos garantiu o director da escola alemã.

- Hemmm…

Regulus sorriu, nem sempre se deixa Albus Dumbledore sem palavras. Mas este não demorou a recuperar-se.

- Mas pode julgá-lo você mesmo. O professor de Poções, por exemplo, é o professor mais jovem que conseguiu a matéria; o nosso professor de Defesa é toda uma eminência na sua especialidade e, este ano, tornará a dar aulas após um par de anos na Selva Negra; a nossa professora de…

- Não é necessário que continue, Director. Sabemos que Hogwarts é um dos três melhores colégios do mundo. Mas…

- Um dos melhores do mundo?! – reclamou o ministro, indignado. – Este colégio de magia inglês é o melhor do mundo, sem dúvida! Para que se faça uma ideia, o mesmíssimo Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Viveu, estudará lá esse ano! O melhor colégio do mundo!

Por um momento, Regulus duvidou entre rir ante a patética intervenção do ministro ou romper a chorar de desespero, rica vida lhe esperava a Harry Potter em Hogwarts.

Terminou por ignorá-lo e centrou novamente a sua atenção no director.

- Mas o meu sobrinho não está preparado para ir ao colégio, como demonstrou hoje é um irresponsável.

- Oh! Vamos, Sr. Zwarts, só é um menino. Tem onze anos, nem sequer é um adolescente. É travesso, confiante, tímido, provável, mas sobretudo é, todavia, uma pessoa inocente e indefesa.

- Inocente? – escutaram que sussurrava um dos _Aurors_ que enfrentou o rapaz. - Indefesa?

Regulus sorriu ante o comentário.

- Foi um prazer conhecer-lhes, senhores, senhora, director. Mas, sinto muito. Está a ficar tarde e ainda tenho que encontrar o meu sobrinho.

- Bom, bom, como queira, mas ao menos, tome a carta caso mudem de opinião. Espero que tenhamos notícias suas, Sr. Zwarts. Por certo, conheço-o?

- Posso assegurar-lhe, director, que nunca nesta vida nos tínhamos encontrado até agora.

- Talvez de outra vida passada, então.

- Talvez.

Dando-se a volta, o Sr. Zwarts começou a andar para a tenda de desporto, ao seu lado o produto do escândalo.

Nenhum membro da comitiva que tinha ido ao seu encontro moveu um só dedo, ficaram completamente imobilizados.

Só quando o alemão resultou inalcançável, o estranho personagem que havia observado tudo desde o telhado do banco de magos, permitiu-lhes moverem-se de novo.

* * *

_O segundo grupo de caçadores furtivos andava silencioso, mas rápido, para a zona de caça. Tiveram que dar uma volta inesperada ante um derrubamento e faltava-lhes um quilómetro para chegar. Ou isso acreditaram._

_Dez minutos mais tarde de descobrir o derrubamento estavam de novo junto a ele. Devem ter-se enganado com o rumo. Tentaram de novo._

_Nada. O mesmo derrubamento._

_Á terceira já vencida, asseguraram os muggles. Eles, para a sua desgraça, não foram tão afortunados e não porque tornaram a alcançar o lugar do derrubamento, esta vez, sim seguiram o caminho correcto, mas, não obstante, não chegaram. A meio do caminho, três meninos detiveram-lhes o passo para sempre._

* * *

Anjo sentou-se na cadeira sem levantar os olhos do solo, não tardaria em vir. Ouviu a porta a fechar-se de golpe atrás do seu tutor; tragou saliva, fechou os olhos com força, a que lhe vinha em cima!

Regulus estava furioso, os seus olhos praticamente negros eram a prova disso. Mostrou o seu lado durante toda a sua permanência em Diagon, mas agora que estavam sós, ninguém lhe liberaria da reprimenda do século, mas sabia que a merecia.

- Potter! Olha-me na cara.

Começavam mal. Só lhe chamou de Potter uma vez depois de que se conheceram e, brr, ainda tremia em recordar tudo o que lhe havia dito. Sim, se lhe chamava Potter não era um bom augúrio.

Tudo começou num sussurro que, pouco a pouco, foi aumentando em decibéis.

- A magia deve ter-te afectado a cabeça, pedaço de troll. Creio que me expliquei com clareza quando de disse que procurasse não chamar mais a atenção. Mas tu, não. É mais, não tinhas suficiente com levar um nundu pegado aos teus pés para que todo o mundo se fixasse em ti, que vá! E não te ocorreu outra coisa que enfrentar-te ás forças da ordem mágicas!

- Queriam levar Mint! – o mais jovem tratava de justificar-se entre sussurros, conseguindo só acelerar mais o tremor que recorria os punhos cerrados do maior.

- Oooh! Caramba! Ter começado por aí, isso justifica tudo!... Desperta, Potter!!! Isto é o mundo real, um mundo cruel e frio que fará todo o possível para afastar-te, para te destruir. Que te tirará tudo o que queres, como já te tirou os teus pais. E um dia, levantar-te-ás e descobrirás que tudo aquilo que uma vez sonhaste, não são mais que isso, sonhos, falsas ilusões, próprias de um menino; descobrirás que tudo em que acreditavas, tudo o que lutaste, não é mais que uma farsa, um monte de mentiras e quererás regressar atrás, pegar o caminho que recusaste no passado e, então, dar-te-ás conta de que não há volta atrás, o teu destino está selado e tu, morto.

Houve um leve silêncio antes que a voz do adulto tornasse a encher a habitação.

- Enfrentaste dois _Aurors_ que apenas queriam cumprir o seu trabalho e, o pior de tudo, é que os derrotaste, venceste-os. És como Sirius, um convencido, pagado de si mesmo, que se crê melhor que os outros. Para que saibas, enganas-te, só és um garoto, um miúdo, um dom Ninguém. Que os tenhas podido vencer só demonstra a decadência da nossa sociedade. E essa decadência a que fazia tão fácil ao assassino dos teus pais, porque basta fazer acreditar uns quantos que essa decadência é produto da mistura de sangue e não da nossa passividade para que queiram exterminar milhões de pessoas. Só és um miúdo consentido e mal-educado, como dizem os teus tios, que só pensa em si mesmo, um gryffindor. Vai-te embora e não regresses até que não sejas capaz de te comportar como o que se supõe que és.

Com isto, o adulto retirou-se da habitação deixando só ao menino. Minutos mais tarde, este abandonava a casa. Toda a alegria da manhã havia-se esfumado.

* * *

A primeira semana de Agosto percorreu com bastante tensão. Anjo tinha pedido perdão e, ainda que Regulus sabia que o rapaz trataria que nada parecido tornasse a ocorrer, que faria o impossível por controlar-se, também sabia que era impossível; os estúpidos muggles tinham conseguido encerrar a Harry dentro de si mesmo impedindo-o de perguntar, de opinar, de falar, conseguindo assim um rapaz tímido e reservado, extremamente desconfiado e fechado. Ele, por sua vez, criou o outro lado, o lado extrovertido e travesso, o desafiante, o poderoso, mas igualmente desconfiado e fechado. Anjo havia aprendido a combinar as suas duas "caras" utilizando cada uma na situação adequada mas, ás vezes, como no dia da Diagon, esquecia-se e limitava-se a deixar-se levar. Esse era o verdadeiro Salvador. 

Quando a meados de Agosto tornou a treinar com o "Maestro", a sua relação havia-se tornado a mesma.

* * *

Quando a um de Setembro, ás oito da manhã, o director da delegação da zona do colégio St. Brutus para delinquentes juvenis incuráveis foi, em pessoa, recolher o seu sobrinho e levá-lo ao interno até ao Verão seguinte, Vernon Dursley sorriu. 

Uma semana atrás, enquanto o seu sobrinho estava num acampamento de correcção, o Sr. Zwarts tinha ido falar com eles para dizer-lhes que conheciam a maldição do seu sobrinho; por uns momentos, o Sr. Dursley temeu que lhe deitassem do corrector e o devolvessem a casa, mas ocorreu todo o contrário.

Resultava ser que o seu sobrinho não era a primeira ratazana dessa classe que assistia á organização e tinham experiência. "Os magos são os piores", assegurou-lhe Zwarts, "mas não se preocupe, nós encarregar-nos-emos de corrigi-lo". Pelos vistos, tinham uma sucursal magia, em que os futuros perigos mágicos lhe ensinava magia dentro de uns limites, mas realmente, o que lhes fazia era dar-lhes mais forte que os outros. Eles se encarregariam dos trâmites.

E assim tinha sido, no mesmo dia que o seu sobrinho acreditava que ia marchar-se a aprender magia, marchava aos que, segundo os informes, a passar os piores anos da sua vida. Só assim conseguiriam corrigi-lo. Ainda que ele já o considerava uma causa perdida, era um monstro, nada poderia mudar isso.

* * *

Harry Potter ficou sozinho diante da estação de trem. Os seus olhos esmeraldas escondidos atrás de umas gafas redondas careciam de brilho, o cabelo desordenado caía sobre a sua frente, permitindo ver uma cicatriz com uma forma curiosa, a sua roupa remendada e dois tamanhos mais grandes que o faziam parecer menor. Lentamente, começou a empurrar o seu carrinho. 

Ninguém se fixou nele quando cruzou o andar 9 e ¾. Ali uma locomotora escarlata esperava-o, ainda era cedo, não havia ninguém. Procurou um compartimento ao final do trem onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo e sentou-se á espera. Ainda que não o mostrasse, estava nervoso.

Lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido com Regulus durante a sua viagem até á estação.

**Flashback**

_Os dois sentaram-se na parte traseira do táxi e marcharam-se, ao princípio, em silêncio, até que o rapaz intrigado perguntou:_

"_Aonde vamos?" _

"_Eu, a nenhum sítio." _

_Silêncio, novamente. Esperava que o adulto continuasse, mas não acrescentou nada mais, e de novo, tomou a iniciativa. _

"_E eu?"_

"_Tu, quem?"_

_Duvidou. _

"_Anjo."_

"_A nenhum sítio."_

"_Ohh!... E Harry?"_

"_Harry vai a Hogwarts." _

"_De verdade?" _

_O seu companheiro bufou._

"_Bom, disseste que não iria a Hogwarts." _

"_Quando?"_

"_Na Diagon."_

"_Não, disse que Anjo não iria a Hogwarts, não disse nada de Harry." _

_Silêncio. _

"_Obrigado." Adicionou o rapaz com um sorriso. _

"_De obrigado, nada, alguém tem que te ensinar a voar e a utilizar uma varinha." Resmungou. _

_O rapaz aumentou o seu sorriso. _

**Fim do Flashback**

A última frase de Regulus regressou á sua cabeça: "_Nem se te ocorra meter a pata, lembra-te que és Harry Potter_." Sabia o que isso significava.

De pronto, o trem começou a mover-se, pela janela pôde ver uma menina de uns dez anos, correndo ao lado do trem despedindo-se de alguém, sorriu, conhecia-a, era a última aquisição do maestro.

A menina viu-o, sorriu, ele piscou-lhe o olho, ela beijou a mão e soprou o beijo, ele, sorrindo, fez como se o apanhasse. Depois já não puderam ver-se.

* * *

A sua mãe aproximou-se dela e viu-a sorrir; desconfiou, passou a noite chorando toda a noite, não queria que os seus irmãos se marchassem. 

- Para quem foi esse beijo?

- Para Ron, pois claro, mãe.

Sem perder o seu sorriso, pegou novamente na mão da mãe. Ela iria ao ano seguinte.

* * *

Ninguém o tinha incomodado durante o trajecto, nem sequer a mulher do carrinho da qual lhe havia falado Regulus, devia estar muito afastado dos compartimentos ocupados. Não se incomodou. 

Quando saiu do trem, respondeu timidamente ao cumprimento de Hagrid, sentindo todos os olhos postos nele. Manteve-se em silêncio e com a cabeça baixa, os demais nem lhe mirava já, estavam demasiado ocupados, demasiado nervosos.

Antes de dar-se conta já andavam pelos corredores do imenso castelo que haviam podido apreciar desde o lago.

O rapaz despistou-se um pouco do grupo, aquele quadro chamou-lhe a atenção.

"_Vais assistir ao colégio de magia e feitiçaria mais prestigioso do mundo, Hogwarts, onde cada professor é o melhor na sua matéria está claro? Hás-de aprender a mudar a tua aura, a camuflar os teus sentimentos; vais ser tímido e reservado, mas sem demasiado mistério. Hás-de ser astuto como uma serpente, inteligente como uma águia, leal como um texugo e valente como um leão. Hás-de ser Harry, mas hás-de ser Anjo, hás-de ser um, mas hás-de ser os dois. Hás-de aprender a interpretar."_

- O escudo de Hogwarts, pequeno.

Um estranho ser transparente, havia-se situado ao seu lado sem que se desse conta.

- O emblema das quatro casas, os seus quatro animais. Permita-me que me apresente Sir William, da torre de astronomia, ainda que nem sempre fui da torre, faz muitos anos… eh! Mas agora, tudo isso já não importa, talvez outro momento, tenho que ir, espero tornar a ver-te depressa, jovem Anjo.

O rapaz, alarmado, girou rapidamente a vista para ele, mas Sir William já não se encontrava ali.

A sua mirada regressou ao escudo de Hogwarts. _Hás-de ser astuto como uma serpente, inteligente como uma águia, leal como um texugo e valente como um leão. _Um sorriso apareceu na sua face ao tempo que negava divertido com a cabeça.

- Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, que pouca imaginação.

Correndo, alcançou os seus companheiros que esperavam numa pequena habitação. Depressa, a Prof. McGonagall fez-lhes passar.

* * *

Todo o Comedor estalou em aplausos quando o Chapéu terminou a sua canção. Começou a selecção. Abbott… Bones… Granger… Sentiu uma mirada na sua nuca e volteou a ver, Albus Dumbledore mirava-o; perguntou-se se o tinha conhecido, mas soube que não, o que acontecia era que era Harry Potter. Moon… Nott… Patil… Sally-Anne… e, finalmente: 

- Potter, Harry!

Anjo haveria avançado com decisão, rapidez e confiança, Harry, em câmbio, avançava sem mirar outra coisa que não fosse o Chapéu enquanto os murmúrios se estendiam pela sala.

- Disse Potter?

- Esse Harry Potter?

O último que Harry viu, antes que o Chapéu lhe tapasse os olhos, foi o comedor cheio de gente que tratava de vê-lo bem. Ao momento seguinte, mirava o obscuro interior do Chapéu. Esperou.

* * *

_Argo Purcey começava a enfadar-se, o seu grupo levava esperando a chegada dos demais nas suas posições, vinte minutos; acaso não sabiam fazer nada por si mesmos?_

_Continuaram esperando quando uma voz suave lhes indicou que a espera era inútil, os demais não chegariam. Sobressaltados, levantaram-se prontos para tudo. A voz havia-se calado._

_Por um segundo, Purcey pensou em retroceder e voltar outro dia, com mais gente, era mago e sabia que se havia voz era porque havia alguém mas, onde?_

_Três sombras apareceram do nada e começaram a atacar os seus homens que, ainda prontos para um possível ataque surpresa, não puderam salvar as suas vidas muito mais._

_Preparou-se para lutar, mas não teve nenhuma oportunidade ante os afiados caninos que apareceram no sorriso do seu atacante._

* * *

**Continua…**


End file.
